


A Greater Chance Anyone'd Hoped For

by paupotter_4869



Series: A Love Much Greater Than A Dream [2]
Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, wish it would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole human family, including Wanda on this instance, is excited for the after dinner informal classes about the Fire World. But they don't get to listen to the full lecture after Wanda faints all of a sudden. She wakes up back in her dorm, her whole family concerned since it's the second time it's happened in less than three weeks...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be from a different point of view, alternating between Wanda and Ian. Hope you enjoy this! All credit to Stephanie Meyer's books.

Wanda’s POV

Tonight, I’m as thrilled as my human family for the customary after dinner informal class on the outside world. So that’s why, as soon as I finish my chores for the day, I almost jog to the kitchens, dragging Ian with me. Though he’s the one who drags me to actually get a tray of food and forces me to sit down and eat something. I comply grudgingly, but I can barely sit still; my head is pounding with questions, my heart’s pummeling out of excitement. I finally understand what genuine human curiosity looks like; how my family could spend nights in, nights out asking me every little, tiny detail about the existent worlds out there. Now that I’m hearing about a Planet I’ve never been to, I don’t want to drop the topic. We’ve been talking about the Fire World for three nights straight by now and every hour I come up with a dozen new questions about it. 

And I’m not the only one. Jamie, who comes to sit with us, simply just can’t shut up for a second about everything Denny told us yesterday night. And despite some complaints, everyone listens carefully to last night lecture’s summary, including Denny himself, who, at the adjacent table, laughs at some points and scoffs at others. Seemingly as excited as the next one when everyone’s done with dinner and we gather around him, sitting on the edge of our seats out of expectation. I grab Ian and Jamie’s hands, which causes a small chuckle from the man, my head dizzy for the many questions filling my brain. I get to ask the first of them, and to get it answered, before an overexcited Jamie starts speaking and questioning Denny over me. After half an hour or so, I get up and along Trudy and Heath, start to bake some bread for tomorrow’s breakfast. I still haven’t overcome the unpleasant feeling of laziness that’d suppose sit around chatting without doing anything useful for a couple hours. While listening to Denny’s stories either way, of course, even when it’s something I already knew before coming to the caves. 

“We may not have thumbs over there like you do, but our bodies aren’t designed to have only two extremities to do everything. You remember what I told you about our physical appearance, right?” 

And despite the fact it wasn’t a direct question, Jamie starts describing with perfect detail the appearance of the Fire World hosts. 

“Exactly, good memory,” praises Denny, while I start laughing under my breath. I also hear Mel’s, Jared’s and Jeb’s chuckle and I know we’re all thinking the same point: Jamie can’t get equation or Physics, but every tiny piece of information on the Universe and all the worlds known?, no problem at all. 

At this point the oven’s ready and Judy kneels to get the first tray of bread. I stand close by, in case she needs an extra hand, still listening to Denny: 

“Well, then, as Jamie’s pointed out, we have more than ten extremities. And if you remember, our lives aren’t based on productivity, we don’t need those extremities to get a hold of things and do something with them, but instead--” And those are the last words I hear from today’s lecture. 

Next thing I know: I’m in my dorm, laying presumably on my own bed, and Doc’s looking down on me. A weary smile spreads through his lips accordingly to my increasing ability to think straight and take in my surroundings, realizing that also Ian, Mel, Jamie are by my bed, but Jeb, Denny, Burns, Heath and even Trudy and Kyle are present in the dorm. If I weren’t so weak I’d probably blush knowing that not only have I interrupted the lecture, which is supposed to last a couple more hours till everyone’s too beat, but also, that my whole family’s here in the dorm’s corridor, since I can hear a low rattle outside the door. 

Jamie’s yell is the first thing I hear. “Wanda!!” Accompanied by a general comforting sigh all around the dorm. 

“Welcome back,” says Doc, as someone opens the room’s door and the distant chattering stops at once. 

“She’s awake now, so go bother someone else,” grunts distinctly Jeb. As was to be expected, his manners get the job done and numerous steps leave the dorm’s door. But it’s too late now--I’m already blushing for all the attention I’ve managed to get with a simple pass-out. 

“How do you feel?”, asks Doc, voice caring and full of concern. He’s taken out a small and dim flashlight and is staring at my eyes one turn at a time, though with the strange gleam of my eyes, I’m not sure what he’s expecting to see. 

“A bit ashamed,” I confess honestly. Ian chuckles under his breath and gently presses my hand, that I hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Dizzy, perhaps,” I answer to Doc’s question, sending a hand to my forehead, trying to soothe the pain. “Like that time you drugged me.” Thankfully I don’t need to specify, because I still don’t want to think much about Walter’s death and funeral. 

Despite those memories, Doc chuckles. “Don’t blame me, I swear to God I didn’t do anything this time.” 

“I know that,” I say, hundred percent convinced. Doc puts away the flashlight and places a gentle hand on my forehead, taking my pulse on my wrist with the other one. “It’s just, I don’t like being sick. I’m not used to it. Souls don’t.” 

“Maybe a visit to the Healers is in order--?”

“Absolutely not”, I interject rudely, trying to sit up. But at once, Ian’s, Doc’s and even Mel’s hands restrain me to the bed, making it impossible for this weak host to get off easily. On the other hand, I don’t want to fight--nor I’m able to. 

“It’s the second time you’ve passed out in three weeks,” says Ian, caressing my shoulder. 

“I assure you, it’s not such a big deal,” I insist. 

“Wanda? A moment of your time?”, asks Doc, raising his hands. He’s touching his thumb with the other four fingers of the hand; I can do it without any kind of problem, even faster than he was doing it. He nods in approval and continues running a full examination on me while I’m arguing with my family. 

“This body’s just too weak.” 

“Either way, you know they could help, Wanda,” says Mel. “At least they could tell us why you’re sick.” 

“I’m not!”, I reply instantly, almost outraged by the insinuation. 

“Actually I’m concerned for the possible concussion you may have suffered due to the fall, even when Ian here grabbed you within seconds,” he praises, sending a warming look to the man. 

“But she didn’t hit her head, did she?”, asks Jamie. “There wasn’t blood.” 

“Thank you, Jamie. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m sure it’s only something temporary--” I say, trying to get up from the bed again, when a new voice freezes me on the spot. 

“I can give her a ride to the nearest hospital,” says Denny. An offer Burns repeats almost at once, as it couldn’t have been any other way when talking with Souls. 

“No-one’s taking me nowhere,” I reply instantly, raising my voice, sitting up and glaring at all my family gathered. “You don’t have my consent to do so. And we said we’d only go to a hospital for emergencies.” 

“Being honest, I think this would--” 

“Guys, come on!” 

Jeb clears his throat and steps till he’s in the middle of the room. I’m greatly surprised he hasn’t said anything up to this moment; he looks only at me, which scares me a bit. He could convince anyone of anything if he were up to it. Funny thing is, despite everything, he doesn’t initially talk to me. 

“Doc?” 

The man leans backwards and glances around--me, Ian, Jeb, everyone else--, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I’m not sure what to say, Jeb. She seems fine for now--” 

“Doc--” interrupt Ian and I at the same time, but a single glare from Jeb makes us both shut up at once. 

“I wish I had my old equipment with me, I could give her a proper examination.” 

“Take it easy, Doc, I’m sure you did fine. I appreciate your efforts,” I try to sooth him, feeling bad--responsible--for the man’s crestfallen attitude. 

“My conclusion’d be that she’s fine for now, it may have been a drop of sugar, but I cannot tell if this will continue or not,” he finishes sending me a hurt and warning look. 

Before I say anything--trying to refute his words, that is--Jeb speaks first. 

“As I’ve said plenty of times, Wanda, you’re a member of this family, so I won’t let anyone forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do, like taking you to a hospital--” Ian interjects him with a low scowl. 

“Jeb, come on, you know her, she could be dying and still she wouldn’t--” But he’s interjected too. 

“My point is, we’re all concerned for you here, and we want you to do the smart thing,” he sums up, looking straight at me. I offer him a warm smile. 

“And I’m telling you, I feel much better now. This won’t happen again.” 

Now it’s Doc who speaks, glaring at me, with a warning voice. “And if it does, I’ll order someone to take you to the hospital, understood?” 

“We agree, then, Doc,” I whisper. 

It seems the agreement satisfies everyone, or most of the people present, as anyone speaks against it and finally, Jeb heads for the door’s room, in a silent command everyone understands easily. 

“For now, eat well, drink plenty of liquids and take it easy the next couple of days, you hear me?”, Doc recommends. “Let’s not overburden this host.”

I scowl, not liking how the “take it easy” part sounds, when at home there’s not much I can do by myself to start with. But judging by the looks of it, my closest family is planning to abide Doc’s orders, even if it is against my will. And this time, Jeb doesn’t seem up to put a stop to it--he will help, actually. I realize how nightmarish will be the next few days, just by how Ian’s staring at me in pain and distress, and I wish to pass out again. On the other hand, I promise myself something like this won’t happen to me thrice. 

In the meantime, the rest of my family has already said goodnight and left the dorm without me realizing so. I’m all alone with Ian, who’s still standing by my bed, looking down at me with a stare I can decipher only too well. 

“How are you? Really,” he demands, taking my hand. 

“Fine. Perfectly. Healthy as a Soul can be. Really.” 

“You are going to take it easy, Wanda”, he says, almost as an order, and I know I can’t just shrug it off like I did before. He’s honestly concerned about me and my well-being. He would never forgive me if I were truly sick having the Healers within half an hour. Death isn’t exactly uncommon here. 

“I’ll be good,” I promise finally. 

He sighs, probably not believing me this time either, but leans forward anyway to kiss me on the cheek, wish me goodnight and turn to lay on his bed. The gesture would hurt me if I didn’t understand he wants to avoid, for my own good, to have sex tonight, which I might engage if he were to lay with me. I would do so more than probably, actually, as my body’s already aching for his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ian's POV

 

Getting a long, hot bath after a full’s day work is such a marvelous joy, especially when, for a while, you thought you’d lost it. When you’re on the run or deprived of your privileges in any other way, for whatever reason, it’s usually the little things that you miss the most, such as the pleasure of bathing at ease with clean water. Getting to these caves with Kyle was without any doubt a life-changing experience. The first miracle I ever saw, excluding the alien invasion, which we all saw at the beginning with very different eyes. The second one was meeting a Soul like Wanda--a Soul that could change sides whole-heartedly. And the third one, was falling in love with said Soul and be loved back. All in all, I can’t complain for how things turned out to be in the end. 

I’m still drying my hair with a towel when Heidi arrives running. No-one usually runs in these caves unless Jeb threatens us with his rifle--hell, no-one usually runs around after a day’s work like today--, so we all know at once it’s an emergency. I’m all tense and approach the woman to demand answers like Brandt, Geoffrey and Maggie are already doing in high-pitched voices. 

After some seconds without any answer, we let her catch her breath, still leaning on her knees. 

“Ian, Jeb’s sent me. He says Wanda’s been working all day and that now she’s just loitering outside in the desert,” she pants, placing a hand on my arm. 

“She WHAT?!” I demand, not being able to control the volume of my voice due to the fright. 

“She’s fine,” Heidi assures me. “But you should check on her.” 

“Where is she?” 

“Not too far away.” 

I don’t wait around to hear anything else; I start running towards the entrance of the caves, barely noticing my clothes sticking to my still wet skin. Some members of my family stare at me the same way I was scared because of Heather; I guess Jeb hasn’t alerted anyone else yet, not even Melanie, in order to offer us both some privacy. I reckon we’ll need it, because a world-class scolding’s already forming in my chest. She wasn’t supposed to be working, she hasn’t been feeling well for over a month now and Doc ordered her to rest. Of course, she wouldn’t listen and would disregard our concerns, when we still don’t know what’s wrong with her or her host, but I should have stayed with her, forced her to take it easy, without listening either to her complaints. 

Within minutes I’m outside the caves, the coolness effect of the shower gone now that my body's sweating again. I should have brought a scarf or a cap, since I’m momentarily blinded by the bright light of the sun. I raise my hands over my eyes, like a visor to shield them from the sun’s glare. Wanda hasn’t even tried to hide from me or anyone else who’d have come out to look for her. She’s in plain sight, sitting on a rock, contemplating the desert, and the road further away, at her feet. I realize it’s the same spot where, ages ago, I took her and kissed her for the first time. Somehow, the situation feels so different from that time, even though our lives were already filled with problems. But they seem so unimportant compared to what we’re dealing with today. 

For some reason, I simply can’t stay mad at her. I realize now that my anger’s gone simply by looking at her for some seconds, or maybe minutes, I wouldn’t know. Guess I’ve come to love as well her usual peaceful character, so it just transfers into my own systems whenever I’m with her. I don’t know if that’s possible, I just know that’s what I feel. Assured, for some reason, even if I’m still scared as hell for her. 

Inhaling deeply, letting a gulp of clear, hot air fill my lungs, I walk towards her and sit behind her, the sun on our right, enlightening her hair and pale skin. I know if I were to see her eyes, right now they’d gleam with that mystic light I once hated and now I’ve come to love also. Gently, I pull her to rest against my chest. Her tiny body barely gets to my chin, and so she’s perfectly comfortable leaning her head to my shoulder. She takes my hands and places them around her stomach, while I lean forward, kissing her on the cheek, resting my head against hers, stubble against dusty, curly hair. For some seconds, I star at the horizon, just like her. Trying to know what she’s staring at, what she’s thinking of. 

“I hear you’ve been working all day long,” are the first words that escape my mouth. I’m not as mad as my voice would show, and since Wanda doesn’t realize, she sighs in frustration, accompanied by a roll of her eyes that I can’t see but I know it’s happened, tired of this topic. 

“Ian--”

“Wanda, you know you should take it easy.” 

“I do.”

“Remember, Doc told you so.”

“If you--” 

“We still don’t know what’s happening to your body.” 

“I know! Ian, I remember all of this, OK?!” 

“Maybe you’re rejecting this host--” 

“That’s not it. It cannot happen. Once the connection between the Soul and the host is complete, it cannot fail unless there’s a problem with the host itself.” 

“Well then, maybe Denny or Burns can take you to a--” 

She stops me with an exasperated sigh. “Ian, I already know what’s wrong with me.” 

This takes me aback completely. Of all the things--We’ve been going nuts this past month, trying to guess what’s happening to Wanda. I force her to turn and face me, though she avoids my eyes. But she hasn’t let go of my hold, that’s something. 

“Wanda?” I demand, voice soft. 

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Of course you can,” I reply in a scowl, insulted that she even thinks that. “You know you can tell me anything. Specially something that bothers me so much.” 

“I don’t think I’m able to--” 

“Wanda,” I demand, sharper this time. She stops her babbling, but still doesn’t dare to look at me or answer my implicit question. “Wanda, you say it like it’s something big. And worry-some. Do we have to go to--?”

“I’m not sure this is my decision to take.” 

“If you’re thinking of a family vote, most of us have been asking for weeks now to--” 

“That’s not what I meant,” she interjects, tired voice. “You and I need to make up our minds.” 

“About what? Wanda, you’re not--” My voice breaks, not even able to utter the words--she can't die, she's supposed to live a long existence here with us.

“No, of course I’m not dying, Ian!!” she replies exasperated. I know it was a stupid assumption and that it could never happen to a soul, but I had to ask. Even if while asking I’ve only achieved to make her more tired. 

“The Healers can help you, then? ‘Cause if they can, I’m driving.” 

“Of course they could, if I were to ask them.” 

“Let’s go ask them, then,” I order, standing up and pulling her up. But for once in her life she fights against me and pulls me down again. 

“Ian! I’m-- _I’m pregnant!_ ”

A scoff escapes my mouth, as the only verbal response I can manage on this instant. For the second time she’s managed to leave me speechless and I stare blankly at her, not understanding the words she’s just yelled at me, for almost a couple of minutes. 

I try to formulate the question that’s bumping into my head, but my mouth can only form stuttering, short words, making me sound like the idiot my brother’s always telling me I am.

“You’re not--You can’t--Possibly--You aren’t--Pregnant--Are you--?”

“I shouldn’t be able to because I don’t belong to your species per se,” she says the sentence I feared to say. “Yes, I’ve been telling the same to myself. But anatomically, I’m equal to Mel, Heather and every other female human in here. I have the same biological period as them.”

“Hold on,” I beg, stopping the babbling on biology. “So, you can actually get pregnant--?”

“Ian, I _am_ pregnant.”

My last gulp of air escapes my mouth in a sharp. Afterwards, I stare blankly at Wanda, needing more air, needing more time, needing something, anything, but these news. I can’t be a father. We can’t be parents. Regardless of our ages--though the fact that Wanda isn’t technically an adult in this world should be taken into account--this is not a world where I would want to raise my kids. In captivity, all his life inside the caves, afraid of what’s out there, without knowing what they are missing? That’s not life, that’s a nightmare. 

I quit my selfish, moronic ranting and force myself to focus on the person standing in front of me. A distraught Wanda, silently and restlessly waiting for my response. I’m not the only one here dealing with this problem. She’s also suffering with me this piece of news. 

“OK, so--” I inhale deeply, forcing myself to focus. “What do you want to do?” Her needs are my priority now. Whatever she wants, I’ll-- 

“I don’t know,” she whispers, frantic beyond the apparent calm. Of course, I should have remembered that never, ever does Wanda prioritize her own needs. That wasn’t the question I should have asked her and I start again. 

“Let me rephrase that--what can I do?”

She looks up at me, staring for the first time at my eyes, almost thanking I uttered that second question. It’s easier for her to think and decide when she knows she can count on me and that I’m willing to do anything for her. And, just as I thought, the answer comes right away this time. 

“I--I need to speak to Melanie,” she confesses. 

In spite of everything, I chuckle as I start to get up. I should have realized this is what she’d asked for in her moment of need. These two share a bond beyond my on Jared’s comprehension. 

“Give me a minute,” I say, holding her hands and kissing them, trying to prove her we’ll get through this. But I can’t even stand up from my spot, realizing what truly means to tell Mel. It means Jared will hear, it means Jeb will know, it means our whole family will be aware of the situation within days, or hours. We might as well, place a neon banner up at the kitchen’s walls saying Wanda’s pregnant; it wouldn’t be that much different.

“Oh, God. I’m a dead man,” I scowl. 

Wanda, as if the tables could ever turn here, is the one concerned after my outburst and places a caring hand on my shoulder.

“Ian? Are you hurt?” she asks completely in distress, which I realize, is not what she needs right now. 

“I’ll be soon enough. Due to Jeb’s rifle.” 

Beyond her stiffness at the mention of the fire arm, I see her focused on something. Probably the same memory I’ve just remembered that has sent shivers down my spine. Few days after Wanda was successfully placed inside Pet’s body, when we were starting to appreciate normality again, everyone in the caves could hear a conversation that was clearly meant to be kept only among those involved, that is, Jared, Mel and Jeb. The old man was stating that, though he had no saying in what Melanie was up to, as she was already a grown-up woman to his eyes, she was still his niece, and he wasn’t willing to take a role in birth control, and hence they were to take precautions. The penalty? A shot to the head. No questions asked, either prior or later. I’m sure this would translate to the other woman the old man sees as a second daughter--Wanda.

“I don’t think he will,” she says slowly, also fearing she’s wrong. “It was just one of his threats.” 

“You’ve met the man. He doesn’t usually just threaten.” And that’s just too much for her: she raises her hands up to my mouth to make me shut up and get a quiet moment to think. 

“OK. Let’s not tell her for now,” she says, slowly sitting down again, refusing to meet my eye again. “Let’s just--Think calmly and make a decision,” she suggests, much less confident, biting her lip.

“Wanda, I don’t think you can make a decision like this for yourself,” I reply. 

“I know. But that’s why you’re here,” she answers back, with a forced smile. 

I inhale deeply, reasoning she’s completely right. I stand up straight and think for a brief second. Though it feels like it happened a millennia ago, I still remember the main arguments on an unwanted human pregnancy. And know that it isn’t something many humans would agree, much less our family. 

“Well, you have two options only,” I start slowly, measuring my words and her reaction to them. “To keep the baby or to--Not keep it,” I amend, realizing the alternative would be too horrifying for her. 

And once the idea does sink in on her, she sends both hands over her stomach, scandalized. No, this is not an option, I realize. Even if Souls had the tech to do it, she’d never agree to it, not even if she lived eight more lives. It’s unthinkable to any Soul; Wanda probably could never give a reasonable explanation to the Healers. 

I inhale deeply, trying to calm down and not to flee the caves. I force myself to place my hands over Wanda’s, intertwining our fingers, caressing carefully her stomach, in a reassuring gesture, though inside I feel nothing but. 

“So we’re keeping him. Or her,” I sum up in a very deep sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's POV. Enjoy!

One of Ian’s arms’ around my waist, supposedly to calm me down and remind me I’m not alone here, but his restlessness and nervousness, not being able to stand still for more than ten seconds, contradicts entirely such simple and minimal gesture. He isn’t exactly soothing me when I remember we asked for a small family reunion in--Two minutes. I still don’t know what to tell them. I’m not sure I’ll be able to explain myself or our reasons. And the fear of Jeb shooting Ian doesn’t help either of us. God, I wish I’d spoken to Melanie first. Ian and I have taken only the minimum amount of time that we needed to clear things up so we’d be on the same track when we’d come clean to everybody. In spite of agreeing on what we want to do here, we’re not at ease, not even close. Who knows how many of our family members will actually support us or how many will vote to kick us out of here. 

Even though we’ve asked for a small family reunion, the amount of people who are coming to the playroom is way higher than Ian or I were expecting: Mel, Jamie, Sharon, Jared, Kyle, Sunny, Jeb, Magnolia, Doc. By “private” meeting I didn’t mean this. 

“OK, here we are. What’s this about, Wanda? Ian?” starts Jeb, looking at us alternatively. 

“Come on, do you really need to be the star of some freak show every other week?” 

“Sharon!” shouts Ian, stepping forward to physically shield me from the woman. I can’t--won’t--stand her stupidity today, and I’m this close to snap at her, when Kyle, of all the people present, shuts her and Magnolia up with a sharp: 

“Please, do try to keep your complaints to a minimum today. It’s useless and infantile.” 

Even I, beyond anything else, am astonished by his words, and for some seconds expect Ian’s usual retort to his sibling by the sound of “Look who’s talking, the youngest one here”. But he doesn’t and I land back on Earth, and so everyone else understands at once there’s something really wrong going on here. They step forward to us, more concerned to us now than for any complain coming from Sharon or Maggie. 

“Ian? What the heck is going on?” demands Jared. 

“Wanda,” he answers simply, signaling me with a nod of his head. 

“Are you sick again, Wanda?” asks Jamie at once, as concerned as me as for his own sister. Sadly I don’t have the energy to sooth him down right now, though I send my hand up his head, caressing his hair frantically. 

“I do feel sick, but not for the reason you’re thinking,” I whisper. 

“Can somebody please talk in full sentences, using real, meaningful words? If you didn’t mind?” demands Sharon. She doesn’t get told off this time; everyone’s expecting the same as she, a truthful explanation. 

Ian looks down on me, pressing my hand, which he hasn’t released yet, and I nod, exhaling, knowing that it’s on me. I don’t know how can I deliver the same news two days in a row, but somehow, I manage.

“I’m pregnant.”

I should have expected the same reaction I got from Ian, but the lack of response from those eight members of my family only frightens me for the second time in twenty-four hours. Ian presses gently my hand, trying to sooth me, to give them the same candor I offered him yesterday. I repeat slower the three words, waiting for something, anything. 

And then it its. 

“Oh, my God!!” yells Melanie before hugging me and hitting Ian on the arm, all in the midst of bursts of laughter and, truth be told, some tears. Jamie follows suit, and after some seconds, so do Sun and Doc, congratulating us both in clearly forced voices, the latter adding a relieved “At least now we know why you were feeling sick”. I hug them back and thank them, but overall I’m more concerned on those people who still haven’t said or done anything. 

Confusion is the nicest word I can think of to describe their faces. Jared and Kyle are just standing there looking at us completely dazzled, probably still letting the news sink in. Jeb’s pulled out his poker face, giving himself a few more seconds before taking a side, that is, before deciding if he shoots Ian or not. But anyhow, his reaction is midway between Kyle and Jared’s blank confusion and the outrage and scandalized looks I’m receiving from Sharon and Maggie. 

Despite the burst of celebration from Doc, Sun, Jamie and Mel, we all can perfectly hear a conversation taking place in a second term, some feet from us, between Sharon, Maggie and Jeb, in a not such festive mood. 

“You remember where Jeb keeps his rifle, don’t you?” asks Maggie to Sharon. 

“Took the words out of my mouth,” confesses the old man, shrugging. 

“Of course. I was waiting to hear so,” answers back the woman. 

“Jeb, hold on!” I beg, trying to step forward the circle of friends surrounding us and get to those three. Mel stops me by the wrist. 

“Calm down, they’re only joking,” she says, too sharply to be true, looking sideways at Jeb. 

“Actually, we weren’t, not in the slightest,” replies Sharon almost courteously, in the most menacing way I've ever heard her talk. She steps forward to us, till she’s in the inner circle, glaring right at Ian, Jeb by her side. “May I know what the hell’s going on inside that tiny little head of yours? How did you go and get her pregnant?” 

Noticing her glare, venomous voice and their slowly approach to Ian, I figure I must interject now before it’s too late. 

“Sharon, if I may, I--”

“Didn’t you hear me when I talked to Jared back then?” Jeb interjects me, still addressing only to Ian. 

“Yes, I did,” answers Ian, submissive, as if he were a little kid who were confessing being the author of a little mischief. As if that were possible. 

“That applied to Wanda as well,” says the old man sternly. 

“I did know that--” 

“Well, apparently the IQ level on these caves is way lower than we imagined!” replies Sharon, who looks well ready and willing to slap someone, if nothing else much more painful. “Or do you need a lesson on birth control too?” 

“No, I don’t, thank you very much.” 

“Jeb, Sharon, please, I’m as responsible for this as Ian is--” 

“Shut up,” orders Sharon, but luckily Jeb speaks over his sibling’s words. “Don’t try to cover for him, Wanda, it’s completely unnecessary,” he replies, almost nicely. “You’re not to blame here.” 

“Actually, I am, Jeb, because when I came here, I was fully aware of how everything worked here on the Earth, including the biological characteristics of the regular woman I’d be inserted in and, of course, your reproductive system!” 

My statement puzzles everyone and finally makes everyone present stop fidgeting and fighting and trying to kill Ian or stopping Jeb from doing so. They all stare at me, dazzled, as if something should surprise them anymore, that I was that well-informed before arriving to the Earth. All Souls travel knowing beforehand a complete background story of the Planet they’d chosen. Though it hasn’t helped me as much as I thought it would. Actually, the information I thought I knew and believed in proved to be wrong quite from the start. 

“You’ve never told us that,” says Jamie, curiosity his characteristic trait, taking over everything else. “Why--?” 

“The history lesson can be taught some other time,” interjects Jared sternly, though the poor kid doesn’t deserve such treatment, and looks abashed by the man’s words. And the man himself looks hurt by what he’s done, but Mel defends him, proving to Jared he did the right thing. 

“Go have dinner, Jamie,” she orders sharply. The kid complies, walking distraught towards the playroom entrance. We all keep silent, watching him go, almost thanking the distraction so we can take a couple of breaths before the real storm comes down. 

But instead of leaving, Jamie stops mid-track a few steps out and turns around. None of us is able to send him away as easily and we wait to hear what he wants, though some of us chuckle and stare at him hoping he’ll get the hint and leave. 

“She will tell us, won’t you, Wanda?” he demands. 

I’d almost laugh if the situation wasn’t the current one. “Sure, Jamie, I promise.” 

“I won’t forget.” 

“I know you won’t.” 

“Jamie, so help me, go,” orders Mel, raising her voice. Jared steps to her side and places a caring hand on her shoulder, soothing her, reminding her to take a breath. A gesture he only does when she’s clearly exasperated. 

But Jamie still lingers, standing at the entrance, looking alternatively to all of us. 

“Uncle Jeb won’t be shooting anyone, will he?” he asks, truly concerned. 

“Of course not, kiddo,” answers Jared. He can lie to the kid as only a human could, and so, only as a big brother could in order to mentally protect his younger sibling. But it certainly seems to do the trick. “You can go make sure of that.” 

It takes me the same amount of time than Jamie to understand the meaning of Jared’s strange last words. And while Jamie starts running to the dorms, Mel and I shout a reproach at the same time: 

“Jared!!” 

Followed by Mel’s yell: “You can’t suggest a little kid to go play around with a gun!!” 

The man raises both hands to keep the lingering peace hovering the playroom. 

“I only thought he could need something to distract himself with for a while. He’s not going to use it.” 

“I should have thought of that sooner,” sighs Ian, clearly a little bit more relieved now that Jeb won’t be getting a hold to that rifle. 

“That rifle isn’t the only mean here to kill you, kiddo, much less inflict you pain,” replies coldly Sharon, before the old man can answer back to Ian with a similar comeback. "You should know that after living here in the caves for so long." 

“And he only promised the kid I wouldn’t shoot anyone,” adds the man. 

“Jeb, I think we need to talk about threatening people in front of a small kid.” 

“Don’t bother. They get the job done,” replies Jeb, his own logic smashing his way in our brains as usual. “And no-one who’s survived the Apocalypse can be called a small kid.” 

“But hell, if you’re looking for one, Ian O’Shea is certainly the definition of a child.” 

“Told you I was the smart one, bro,” chuckles Kyle in a very inappropriate time.

“Kyle, shut up," I snap at once. 

“OK, everyone, I think we’re past the point of joking and threatening, if you don’t mind,” says Doc, stepping closer. He’s been forgotten for the last fifteen minutes, and so we have to widen our circle to let him through to Ian and I. “My only thought is that the two people implicated aren’t getting a chance to speak.” 

I always appreciate his kindness, and at some level today I do too, but it’s nothing I can handle right now. Everyone stops complaining, threatening and joking and looks down on the both of us for a very long time, expecting some answers and explanations. But now that the truth’s finally out and Jeb isn’t likely to shoot at Ian, I’m a bit more relaxed. 

“Like I’ve said, I was aware of the mechanism, but it never crossed my mind when we--” 

“No details necessary,” begs Jared, raising involuntarily his voice. 

I understand his embarrassment and acknowledge it with a nod, rephrasing my words. 

“We never took into account the possibility.”

“Figures,” scoffs Sharon. I’m foreseeing a quite difficult speech, considering the crowd listening, very different from Ian himself. 

“We never thought it was possible,” tries to amend Ian, or at least, tries to help me. It’s Doc who, as was to be expected, understands what we were trying to say. 

“Because you’re not the same species. With all due respects.” 

“By all means,” I reply politely, since he’s said nothing but the truth. Couldn't get mad about that today, all things considered.

“So it turns out that on a biological level, a human invaded and a non-invaded one are the same.” 

“Yes, basically,” I confirm, fearing we’re getting into one of Doc’s rambling in which there’s usually no way out. 

“Interesting,” he murmurs to himself. “Well, of course, we should have guessed so had we thought only two minutes about this, but one would think that by inserting a form of being, such as yourself, Wanda, inside a human vessel, such as this woman on this instance, with its own reproductive system alienated from the that of the vessel’s, some anatomic changes must have--” 

“Denny or Burns could probably back me up on this, but I’m pretty sure the Healers offer to human female bodies the chance to control, if not prevent, the Host’s reproductive system.” 

“Of course, of course. If they didn’t, they’d find themselves with thousands of these cases--I’m guessing the Soul doesn’t affect either a man’s fertility, then?” 

“Not at all. If it did, the human species would soon disappear, and that is not why Souls came here in the first place.” 

Only a small part of my mind grasps the awkward faces of my family and realizes that we, the Souls, have actually pretty much extinguished the human race. Doc doesn’t seem affected by my words, though--and I can't take the time to check everybody's response to my careless words--since I’m not physically able to stop his divagations and rambling talk. 

“So you’re saying that every Soul out there has two ways of reproduction, aren’t you? The “Soul way”, let’s call it like that, which implies the death of the mother, and the “human way”, which of course doesn’t mean such tragic end--” 

“But only guarantees one, maybe two, three tops, descendants each time,” I confirm. 

“That’s truly amazing,” he confesses in a bewildered sigh and an excited smile he can’t fade. “I don’t think I’m exaggerating if I say you haven’t told us half of what you know about what’s out there. Not that I’m blaming you of anything.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“Let me ask, then, does this duality in reproduction exist in every Planet you’ve been in? Duh, scratch that one, it was stupid; of course each species has its own way of reproduction, they’d extinguish if they didn’t, but I meant--do Souls maintain both systems? Why--?” 

“Doc,” interjects Jeb, as the man and I turn towards the family gathered, surprised to see them downhearted by our conversation instead of feeling as excited as we two are. “However fascinating this whole thing must be, we should get back to the topic at hand. We can discuss it at some lecture, if she’s up to it.” 

“Of course I am, whenever you want,” I assure the poor man. Though I wouldn’t mind hold that lecture right now and keep this conversation going for hours; as I turn towards the rest of the family, I remember the issue at hand and my heart feels like it drops to the ground. I step closer to Ian, taking one of his hands. “I’m sorry. But what we can extract from the conversation is the fact that this--this situation--isn’t uncommon in my world. Healers are completely prepared to face this. The only detail that’d surprise them is the fact the father’s still human, which obviously, I’m not going to say.” 

“Hold on a second, dear,” begs Jeb. “You mean--You want to keep the baby?” 

At that, Sharon simply scoffs. Ian, as a response, takes my hand again, reassuringly, reminding me he’s by my side even on this matter. We knew that once we’d come clean about our intentions, they wouldn’t stand by us at all. 

“Yes, I do, Jeb,” I answer back, head held high, not as sure as I sound. 

“Wanda--” whispers the man. 

“I couldn’t get an abortion, Jeb. It means killing the baby. Even if it’s just a fetus, it’s the same definition. You humans had had this debate for decades when we came to the Earth; but it’s not even a question for us Souls. Abortion, at any time of the pregnancy, is killing another human being. And we Souls simply can’t do that.” 

All six of them keep staring at me while I speak like--LIke those first days in the caves. As if I was a freak creature, unnatural. This is ten times worse than when I tried to explain myself to Ian. He understood, he understands who am I. So I keep coming before the reproaches and shouts come.

“Think of the reverse situation. If I was a Soul and lived in a community, if my partner was a Soul like me and he’d impregnated me, we would never even consider an abortion. Why are we doing so now?” 

“Because--Because--Things are completely different, Wanda, for God’s sake!”, replies Jared. “For starters, Ian’s not a Soul and you don’t live in a fricking Soul community!!” he adds, as outraged as Sharon, Maggie and Jeb were from the beginning. 

“Have the two of you gone completely mad?!” 

“You have to get an abortion. Today!”

“Maggie!” I yell scandalized, Mel backing me up on this one my only comfort at this moment. 

“Now, now, let’s calm--” 

“Jeb, don’t you dare. I’m thinking of the common good here, what’s best for everyone, and it certainly isn’t a baby! You think the same as I do, don’t you?!” 

“Hold on,” I demand sharply, getting nearly as mad as they all are beyond the anxiety and distress, which isn't common for me. This situation is nothing but common. “We’ve told you all of this only because we’ve already made up our minds. This isn’t a family vote--This doesn’t concern you. We were expecting you to support us, nothing else.” 

“So you weren’t looking for advice?” she asks incredulous. 

“No, we weren’t,” I answer back at once. And the woman, noticing the unusual certainty in my voice, the fierce in my eyes, looks a bit taken aback, which makes me just a little proud of myself. 

“Ladies, I don’t mean to stand in the middle of a family feud, but--” 

“Oh, but it is, Jebbediah. This is on all of us.” 

“Can you tell me why, Maggie?”, I demand again, voice cold. “And be clear, please, because it seems I need a lot of education.” 

“Indeed you do,” scowls Sharon. 

“You two can endanger all of us with that baby!” 

“You mean, the same way the other kids have called the Seekers upon you?” asks Ian, by my side, engaging willingly this battle. And Jared, Mel and Kyle do so also. 

“Or are you referring, maybe, to the fact that this kid would be half human, half Soul? ‘Cause the mother has saved some of our lives and helped us all countless of times during her existence here. And the father’s one of the kindest persons I know. Mind telling us how awful can this child be, Magnolia?” demands Jared. 

“We’ll raise him alright,” adds Melanie, as confident as she sounds. “The other kids understand the situation they’re in and can act accordingly, I don’t see why this child wouldn’t. They’d be the family’s child.” 

“Exactly. Wasn’t Freedom herself born inside these caves?” asks Kyle, though we all know that story. It was a miracle of nature that Lucia could arrive to the caves in her state, and plus that Doc could deliver her child right away, without any complications. “And has she ever tried to escape and call the Seekers upon us? Come on, if that story was possible, I don’t see why this one shouldn't.” 

“I can make sure that, despite the conditions, the kid grows healthy, don’t worry.” 

“And I probably won’t even need to threaten him with using my rifle,” chuckles Jeb. “If they take after their mother, that won’t be an issue.” 

“Stop joking!!” yells Sharon, looking outraged at all of us, disbelieving they’re all on our side on this matter. “I--This is not a place to raise a child!” she shouts finally. 

My muscles tense at once, my teeth grinding; Ian immediately holds me back by the arm. The case of Freedom is one in a kind; her mother Lucina didn’t know she was pregnant before the invasion, and when she ran away from us Souls, she never had the chance to get an abortion. She’s told us how she never thought she’d survive after the nine months, nor would her children; and how, if she could change things, she would have done so years ago, before she knew she had to raise one of her kids in captivity.

This right here’s one more of the different points of view between humans and Souls. I’d say this is a perfect place to raise a kid: self-preserved world, no conflicts, no violence, no crime, no poverty, no hunger. But when humans think of the Earth, this is not what comes to their minds. They see aliens, an invasion, kidnappings, the human race almost extinct, the need to fight, implying, if they succeeded, thousands of deaths. Last night Ian had to talk reason to me as well: explaining how a human wouldn’t consider this Planet their home; this is not the Earth they knew, even if it’s better than what it used to be. The kid would grow into it, of course, and accept the Earth as it is. But it’d definitely be strange for a father and his child to have such different opinions about their home planet. However, isn’t that the whole purpose of evolution and learning?, to become something else, something better, than your own parents? We couldn’t give an answer to that riddle and gave up trying in order to get some hours of sleep filled with anxiety. 

It comes as a great surprise that Kyle’s the first to speak again, after some very long seconds--nearly two minutes--of dead silence. 

“Well, don’t know about you guys, but I learnt some time ago not to mess around with my little brother, so I’m letting them decide. As long as the Seekers don’t come knocking on our doorstep in the morning, I don’t see why they shouldn’t be allowed to do something as stupid as raising a child in here.” 

That’s such a singular and strange argument of support that I burst out laughing, all distress, anxiety, worry and anger gone. I can always count on Kyle to make the stupidest comment on anything--and yet, the one that turns the tables, finally. Who know how he did it. 

“An excellent remark, Kyle, one that I myself was about to point out,” says Jeb. “You know you’re free to make your own choices, Wanda, including, no need to say it, this one.” 

As was proven earlier, Doc, Mel, Sun and Jared are on board as well, proving their side with polite statements of support, closing in the circle around us again. Maggie and Sharon simply leave the playroom without saying anything, as there is nothing else they can say against it. But that makes me stare at them in wonder and concern, afraid if this is going to be like when I first arrived here: everybody’s back on me, no-one to trust except a grumpy, eccentric old man. 

“Don’t worry about them,” says the old man, as if he’d read my thoughts, winking at me. “They’ll get on board soon enough. Though for the first time I kinda agree with them. You’re both nuts.” 

“Geez, thanks, man,” chuckles Ian, hitting him jokingly on the shoulder. Too soon after the delivery of the news. 

“You might want to keep your distance for the time being, young man, I still haven’t decided your punishment.” 

“Come on, Jeb. The next few years can’t be counted as such?” laughs Jared. 

“Maybe you’ve got a point,” agrees Jeb after thinking about it for some beats. “Serves you right, I should say.” 

“Hey, honestly, is this all the support we’re gonna get around here?” demands Ian. 

“Don’t worry, little brother, I reckon almost half our family will help you through this. This will be the family’s child, like Mel’s said. The other half will want to kill you both, true, but what the heck, can’t be liked by everybody.” 

“Yeah, you must be very used to that,” Ian answers back, falling back easily in the usual brotherhood bickering. Proving the storm’s over. 

“On the other hand, I’ll be here for every step of the way, and I expect you to comply,” warns Doc softly, his way of showing he cares for all of us. 

“Anything,” Ian and Mel answer for me and I fear the next nine nightmarish months. 

“To start with, someone has to take her to the hospital.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ian’s POV

 

The day comes to an end. An extenuating end. 

As Jeb frees us from work for today, we can almost hear a multitudinous sigh around the fields and some prayers thanking God. Looking around, everyone’s just dropping the tools carelessly on the ground, without the intention to return them to their spots afterwards, and stretching their arms above their heads, before slowly filing out of the cave. I stay behind with Jeb, Brandt, Violetta and some of the kids, needing a few more minutes to recover and catch my breath by the fountain, drinking small sips of the salty water, making small talk among ourselves. 

The conversation is cut short by the sudden arrival of Judy, who was not on the fields duty today and certainly seems too distraught now that our daywork’s done. She leans on her knees, panting, as the three of us stand, approaching her slowly, kind of freaked out by her appearance. I don’t need to hear any words from her to give my bottle to Jeb and run off from the fields. Simply by the look on Judy’s face I know Wanda needs me this instant. And I don’t even have to think where she is--She’s assigned to laundry duty ever since we announced to our whole family that she was pregnant. 

It only takes me five minutes to get to the laundry room, adjacent to the bath. Surprisingly there is no-one awaiting to use the bathrooms--someone’s scattered them around. The only people I see are surrounding a third person sitting on the floor, with her back against the cave’s walls. Lucina, Sharon, Jamie and Geoffrey are half-standing, half-knelt by Doc’s sides, who’s knelt in front of Wanda, checking her vitals with a small flashlight. A small part of my brain acknowledges that Doc wasn’t on laundry duty today and that someone’s fetched him before fetching me; though the realization puts me on edge, I thank whoever made the decision. I prefer also a doctor by her side before myself. But she doesn’t seem to think the same, of course. I get to hear a part of the last discussion between patient and doctor. 

“--Lately I’ve been your one and only patient.” 

“Well, at least I’m still useful to someone.” 

“Unnecessarily,” she scowls, turning her head. And then she sees me approaching, and she flashes a weak smile and her eyes sparkle--beyond the gleam of the Souls--which in other circumstances would flatter me and bring me delight, knowing I’m the reason of her joy. Today, I’m no where near a happiness state, I scowl internally, before taking her hand and sitting on the spot they’ve left me. 

“Can somebody tell me what happened?” I demand, more rude than I intended to, or than Wanda can cope with, as she caresses gently my cheek. Which again, is wrong. She shouldn’t be soothing me at this moment. 

“I just felt dizzy and almost met face-first with the floor,” she explains, downplaying the severity of it all with a mocking tone, her voice weaker than I’d like. “Luckily Geoffrey here caught me.” 

“She didn’t hit her head,” the man calms me down when I glare at his direction. 

“It certainly doesn’t seem as if you’re suffering a concussion or anything,” agrees Doc, moving away from Wanda. 

“Because I didn’t. Seriously, Doc, you have got to stop checking on me every time something as trivial as this happens.”

“Is she OK?” demands Jamie, thankfully interrupting their quarrel. 

“Don’t look at me,” replies Doc, staring right back at Wanda. We all do the same and she sighs in frustration, raising her head to look at the roof instead of us. 

“I’m perfectly fine. More embarrassed than hurt,” she says. But knowing these words aren’t helping anyone, she stares down at the kid and I. “I’m fine, Jamie, don’t worry.”

“Then why did you faint?” demands Doc, capable enough of pushing Wanda without my intervention. 

Wanda looks at him and takes a long moment to answer. I already know what’s taking her so long, though I have a hard time understanding why on Earth should she ever feel ashamed for whatever it was that made her sick. 

“I think it was the smell,” she confesses very slowly, avoiding everyone’s eyes. We all look around to the products we use for cleaning our clothes, which never before have caused anything like this to one of our cohabitants. Then again, we’ve never had a pregnant woman before in the caves. 

“Probably the chemical combination was too strong for your system,” whispers Doc softly. 

“That’s it. That’s the end of laundry duty for you,” I decide. 

Wanda simply glares at me, a look I’m used to get from Mel, Sharon or Maggie--it’s a first coming from Wanda. “Not a chance. I’m already banished from the southern fields and from the kitchens.” 

“Better be safe than sorry, specially on your state.” 

Wanda grunts again in frustration, something we’re all getting used to these days. It definitely means she’s alright. “Come on, I’m not in any kind of state, stop saying that!” 

“You’re pregnant, Wanda,” I remind her politely, without aiming to hurt her in any way. I don’t succeed, apparently. 

“Yet not impaired! I can still move around on my own!” 

“No-one said you couldn’t, honey,” I reply in a whisper, caressing her cheek. She grunts once more, taking my hand away rudely. 

“You listen to me. If you take this too from me I’ll be completely empty-handed from sunrise to dawn. Jeb wouldn’t allow it, and I certainly don’t either. That’s when I’ll go crazy.” 

I should have predicted her answer, but it makes me laugh either way. Souls are simply so trained at working for the community that just can’t take a day--or weeks--off. It’s in their nature, and I’m not disputing Wanda’s nature because of this. She’s probably fed up with all the restrictions and prohibitions we’re imposing for her own well-being. 

“Doctor’s orders,” I suggest, lamenting putting him at stake, but this being the only way out I could think of. 

Wanda--as Jamie, Sharon, Geoffrey and Lucina--looks down on Doc, who all of a sudden is obviously nervous and takes a couple of seconds before answering, pondering Wanda’s exhaustion up to this moment, and everyone’s concern on the other hand. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want anyone going crazy here, now. Let’s just take it easy.” 

The answer doesn’t seem to satisfy anyone, much less Wanda, who just whines. “But I am, Doc. I’m the one who’s taking it easiest than anyone here.” 

“We’ll see,” he concludes finally, without giving her any other option to discuss this. “Can you stand up?” 

“If someone had helped me the first time, no-one would have needed to call you, Doc,” she scowls, looking around to look again for said help. Now she gets it immediately: Geoffrey, Doc, Jamie and myself put her on her feet effortlessly, keeping our hold for some seconds till we’re satisfied she’s truly steady. And even so, Jamie and I still grab her by the elbows and waist. 

“Thanks. I’m fine now,” she says politely, but we notice the restraint voice, so I signal for Geoffrey, Sharon and Lucina to leave, as she doesn’t need any public, and I also know Jamie won’t listen to me. 

“How’s your stomach?” asks Doc. “You up to eat something?” 

“Not sure. Much less anything on today’s menu.” 

Doc laughs briefly, knowing first-hand we don’t actually what we should eat around here. 

“Jamie, why don’t you go grab a bottle of water and a couple pieces of fruit and take them to Wanda’s room?” suggests Doc, knowing as much as I do that only a Wanda-related task will get the kid out of here. 

“Sure thing,” he complies at once. It's been proven he'd do anything for either Mel and Wanda. “Pear and apple sounds good?” 

“Terrific,” says Wanda, though I suspect she’d have said the same for any other fruit he’d suggested. Without realizing so, Jamie slowly releases Wanda’s hand and leaves running the laundry room, passing by quite some people, I reckon. Then I face Wanda again, expecting a truthful answer this time. 

“How’re you feeling? Think you can make it to the dorms?”

“Yes, absolutely,” says she, stepping forward. Doc and I move to her sides, me without releasing my hold to Wanda, Doc keeping both hands close to her in case she loses her strength. But she walks steadily and decided, so I follow Doc’s suit, giving her a chance, knowing she’ll appreciate it. 

She manages to get out of the laundry room and get to the dorms corridor without a problem. And if she stops mid-track there, I guess it’s only because the area is much more crowded than she’d expected. She didn’t think she’d attract so much attention. The work day’s long ended for everybody by now and everyone’s taking a bath or relaxing for a bit before dinner. 

“Wanda?” shrieks Mel’s voice, though we still can’t see her in the crowd until she turns another corner. She comes to meet us jogging, confusion and worry on her face, Jared obviously following her, with Jamie behind, looking guilty--rightly so, I might add, since he’s the snitch in here. 

“I’m fine,” replies Wanda before they start asking questions. 

“Jamie said--” 

“He probably exaggerated things,” she says, trying to soothe as well everyone else listening to our conversation. 

“Can we do something for you?” asks Jared, him too, having learnt just the way to get a more or less truthful answer from Wanda. 

“Some rest would be great. No offense,” she says, her lips forming a polite smile. 

At once they move to the sides of the tunnel, letting her through. But they follow us instantly, even when we get to our dorm, where Doc, Jamie and I help her lie down carefully and rearrange the pillows till she’s as comfortable as possible. Jared’s sent away any unwanted visitors; Jamie signals the bottle of water and the pieces of fruit on Wanda’s nightstand; Mel hands me a blanket and I tuck Wanda in, who sends us all an exasperated look. 

“Really. Your species used to be pregnant on a daily bases and you didn’t make such a fuss when it happened,” she sighs. 

“Well, you can’t expect us not to worry about you, human experience or not.” 

“Then, I beg you, you can stop now.” 

We all laugh, but understanding Wanda’s need of privacy, everyone heads towards the door. After caressing her cheek and making sure she’s OK, I follow them to the corridor, grabbing Doc’s arm. He’s surprised by the gesture, but doesn’t utter a word while I place the door back and then just standing there, without giving any explanation. He releases my hold and leans on the opposite wall, waiting patiently for Jamie, Jared and Mel’s footsteps to disappear into the distance, out of hearing shot, before looking at me. I don’t waste any time and begin talking in whispers. The man’s already smiling before I’m through with my whole explanation. 

“I think it’s a great idea, and it’ll certainly help her. Let me arrange things and I’ll get back to you, first thing in the morning.” 

“I’ll be waiting. Thanks, Doc.” 

As he leaves the dorms corridor, more cheerful before the chance of actually helping Wanda, Kyle runs into him. Instead of apologizing to Doc, when my brother gets a glimpse of me he forgets about manners and walks towards me. I meet him halfway, not sure of what to expect from him today, but certain that I don’t want to bother Wanda with whatever it is. 

“Hey, Ian. Heard that Wanda was hurt or something. She okay?” 

I’m surprised for his genuine concern. One year ago I couldn’t even dream I’d see this day come true. “No, yeah, she’s fine. Nothing to--Worry. Wait. You were actually concern for her?”, I demand, disbelieving my ears. And Kyle seems as surprised as I am for not believing his feelings. 

“Why, of course. Same way I’d be if anything happened to any member of the family.” 

“Man, if Dad and Mom could see you now. They’d allege you’re not their son.” 

“Ha-ha. You know, though, it is funny. I’ve actually come to care about her,” he says, glancing at our dorm with a strange look on his face. 

“Normal people do. Wait, that’s what’s funny, you’re not normal people.” 

“Hey, I’m not the only abnormal O’Shea brother around here. But you’re right on one thing only: I certainly wasn’t expecting our family growing any bigger. Guess the O’Shea line won’t die with us after all.” 

“Guess not,” I agree, a bit puzzled for the realization. But as usual, Kyle isn’t very prone to thinking or analyzing things in too deep, nor doesn’t allow me to do so. 

“Hey, on the other hand, you need anything?” 

“I’ll take advantage of this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity and ask if you could bring me some dinner. I don’t want to leave her alone.” 

“You got it. See you in a bit.” After hitting me on the arm in a not-so-friendly manner, he turns and leaves the corridor. I watch him go, half amazed by how much he’s changed in the past year, and also for the things he’s said. I’ve actually haven’t realized before: when this child is born, Kyle will become an uncle, an actual relative, by blood. I didn’t expect this to mean so much for him. Guess we’d never thought this was possible after the invasion. 

I go back to the dorm with an uncontrollable laughter raising up my throat, pretty sure Wanda will also find hilarious the conversation I’ve just had with my brother. Or she would, if she were to hear it. She’s already sound asleep, the apple gone as well as almost the whole bottle of water--can’t say I’m dissatisfied by her efforts at eating before dozing off. I guess I’ve spent too much time chatting with Doc and Kyle and even if she denies it, Wanda was just too tired to stay awake for another minute. If I didn’t know any better, I’d tie her up on our bedroom so she wouldn’t overwork. 

In spite of her sleeping, I’m unable to leave in order to go get my dinner. Since Kyle’s already bringing it to me, though I don’t really know if that will happen before or after he himself is finished eating, I get comfortable on my bed, lying on one side, staring at the most beautiful picture I could ever find inside these caves. God, I’ve never stopped loving her, not for a minute. Now I know I couldn’t physically live without her. And even if this whole situation’s testing that love, I’m not regretting our decision for a second, nor I’m backing away like a coward. 

At some point I finally hear a single pair of footsteps getting to the dorms’ corridor. My stomach growls in response as I stand up and wait for Kyle at the door, already smelling the delicious, mouthwatering food, though a part of my brain acknowledges I probably shouldn’t eat it here, by Wanda’s side, so it doesn’t make her sick. 

“About goddamn time, Kyle,” I scowl when I step outside, only to find out that I’ve just complained to the wrong person. 

“Evening,” says Jeb, seemingly undisturbed by my outburst. “I was told you weren’t planning on showing your face for dinner.” 

“Thanks, man,” I whine, still a bit uncomfortable and trembling, taking the tray he’s carrying and sitting on the floor. Though I do try to show some restrain for a few seconds, the hunger’s too strong and I start eating the hamburger, noticing painfully well Jeb’s stare on my neck. Eventually, he gets tired but, instead of leaving and letting me be, sits by my side, at a respectful distance, with a deep sigh, stealing some of my fries. Can’t deny him that, after deciding not shooting at me. 

“Wanda?” he asks then. 

“Sleeping.” 

He nods and stares at the wall in front of us, without any rush, apparently, to let me eat in peace. And then, all of a sudden, he laughs, and I simply know--fear--one of his lectures again. 

“It’s quite the catch, this whole thing. No-one here ever thought our family would grow like this, the usual human way. Heck, I certainly didn’t when I accommodated this place for a community to live here.” 

I swallow the bite of hamburger before I stop Jeb’s talking. “Jeb, I’m sorry, you know--” He dismisses me with a gesture of his hand. 

“You’ve already said anything you could have said. Stop apologizing, kid, everything will turn out fine,” he assures me. It certainly feels like he’s forgotten about the pregnancy part and he’s only focused on the future, thank God. “You know, I’ve been thinking--” 

Oh, great. Another one of his theories. I don’t think I can stand them now. He seems to sense my thoughts and laughs, though resumes talking as if he didn’t care. 

“What with Deny, his change of mind that many Souls could actually make, and now this baby born out of the purest love between a human and a Soul--It may not look like it, but human race might have a greater shot at surviving than anyone had thought possible when the invasion happened. This kid honestly gives me that hope.” 

These words make me stop eating, as I let them really sink in my brain. Seems I haven’t put my cells into working in the last five months. I should have realized. It truly seems there’s a gradual chance for the Earth. It may not happen overnight, but maybe Souls will slowly give us our Planet back. We can’t take it by force, that’s obvious by now; however, perhaps they’d return what’s ours. In time. 

Beside me, Jeb chuckles, because of the internal debate he’s grown into me, and also probably, because of my stupid face. How fitting it is that he’d be the one to open my eyes. 

“Well, I’ll leave it to ya,” he says. He slowly stands, leaning on the wall. 

“Thanks,” I scowl, appreciating the dinner, the crossroad, not so much. Hope’s the worst feeling to expect from this life. 

Jeb only nods once and, waving goodbye, starts walking joyfully and carelessly towards the end of the corridor, till he suddenly stops mid-track. “Shoot, I didn’t come here for any of this,” he whispers, coming back to my spot and sitting down again. 

“Alzheimer’s striking so soon?” I joke, offering him my tray again. 

“Well, it will some day,” he replies mindlessly, as if taking for granted that this will happen to him. He doesn’t allow me to contradict that thought of his. “I hear you’ll go on an excursion tomorrow with Wanda?” 

I scowl, damning the O’Shea gene, dropping my head to the side “Yeah, sorry, I wanted to talk to you about it.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” he replies politely with a chuckle. “So? A day out?” 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” I confirm. “I think it’ll be wonderful for Wanda. Unless you don’t approve--” 

“Of course I do,” he laughs, patting me on the back. “Anything that’d help her. But, as you know, there are some minor details to prepare. Do you need someone else to go with you?” 

“As a protection detail? No, thanks, we’ll be fine,” I reply instantly. The idea is for Wanda to get her head out of the clouds and the oppressing life she’s been having in the caves; inviting someone over will counteract the being outside factor. “It’s just--Wanda could use the space fresh air.” 

“I’m sure she could. And I’m pretty sure also the shopping list’s blank for now, so just enjoy the day out and be back before sundown.” 

“Didn’t plan on making it back so late.” 

“That’s settled, then. Talk to you two in the morning.” 

“That was easy,” I confess. 

“I’m not as grumpy old man as everyone thinks,” he replies with a chuckle. “Well, I’m off.” 

He leaves with a sly smile on his face, acting as though nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t popped into my mind a debate I didn’t ask for or needed right now. Trying to push it aside, I stand up and I enter the dorm, looking sideways at Wanda--or the woman I thought would be sleeping. The pair of unexpected glowing eyes looking at me almost give me a heart attack. 

Two steps and I’m by Wanda’s bed once again, taking her hand. 

“I’m sorry, my Soul, I didn’t know you were awake.” 

“I’ve been half-awake during your conversation with Jeb.” 

“Oh. You heard it?” I assume. 

“Most of it, yeah.” 

“And--?” 

“I appreciate your kindness, and I’ll be very glad to get out of the caves and spend the day with only you by my side,” she says, releasing me of a grave, grave burden. I was afraid she’d get mad at me again for me handling things and, well--her. 

“Come here,” she commands, shifting in the bed, pulling me close. I say as she orders, happy to comply this time; I lay behind her, my arms around her body. “Do you love me so much?” she asks, rhetorical, I hope. 

“Still. Everyday,” I reply in a whisper against her neck, making her giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's POV

As we drive, always under the speed limit, towards the city, our nervousness grows gradually as well. I haven’t been out of the caves much and leave the stability, comfortability and security that my home give me at this moment is almost too much for me and my unstable hormones. I’ve been crying silently ever since we drove off, in Ian’s arms, who in return won’t take his eyes off me and is more tense by every kilometer we make. If this weren’t compulsory, he’d have suggested to go back several times already, and I would have obliged. Luckily, the driver’s in no way emotionally compromised for this task and has received direct orders from Doc and Jeb; he’s trying to comply them by not looking at us at any moment. 

So all in all, it’s quite the strange journey, much different than when I used to go on raids with Jared and other human families--another task I’ve been removed from. Thankfully, in the end, whether we wanted or not, we get to Phoenix and some minutes later, Denny parks the car at the hospital parking lot. He kills the engine and turns to look at us with a big, forced smile, trying to compensate for the gloomy mood backstairs. 

“Well, is the mother ready?” he asks. 

His attempt at joking fails, since the only thing that comes out of my mouth is another sob as I grab tighter to Ian’s shirt. He caresses my back, trying to calm me down and push me away at the same time. 

“I can come in with you if you’d want,” he suggests, constrained voice. 

“No, you can’t,” reply Denny and I at the same time. “This child needs both his parents, mate; entering would be suicide,” adds him. 

“And it’s just this body,” I try to explain, wiping off the tears of my eyes. Denny offers me a tissue and the two men await patiently, in respectful silence. Denny’s back facing me to give us privacy, Ian doesn’t dare to touch me in case that sets me off again. No-one, much less myself, is used to Host being so sensitive and prone to crying. Couple of minutes later my sobs gradually come to a stop and I feel nothing but ready. 

“Let’s go,” I say despite everything, ‘cause it’s the only thing I can do. 

Denny turns to look at me, nods and sends me a warm smile. Then he looks at Ian, who looks even less prepared and less certain about this than myself. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect her,” says Denny, knowing he had to. 

“And, Denny--” 

“I know,” interjects the Soul, before opening his door and jumping off the trailer to avoid any further discussions with the man. While Denny goes around the vehicle to open my door, since it’s becoming harder and harder for me to get in and out of the car, I turn to face Ian, who for some beats avoids my eyes. 

“You know I’ll be fine,” I say. “Don’t worry.”

The scowl that escapes his mouth easily makes me understand he’ll go nuts no matter what I say or do. But by then, Denny has already opened my door and he’s standing behind me, waiting. Giving up on Ian, I caress his hand before turning around and accepting Denny’s hand to step out of the vehicle. Eight months pregnant, with a bump like the one I’m carrying, I’ve come to accept the gentlemanliness treatment everyone’s receiving me with. Nonetheless, I even hold on to Denny by the waist, and lean up on him while we walk towards the compound, noticing only too clearly Ian’s stare on my neck. I know it’s not jealousy, just fright--since I stop noticing it when we come into the hospital. 

It always hits me like a bucket of frozen water the difference between the hospital and our caves. Here everything’s pristine, smooth, white walls, everything in order, everyone complying their duties not due to the threat of a shot to their heads, addressing each other with kindness and politeness. Everything comes as easily as it should be, and my fears vanish instantly. As soon as she sees me, a nurse offers me a wheelchair and insists that another nurse drags me through the halls and corridors, till we get to my Healer’s waiting room, where another couple’s already waiting and greet us with warm and big smiles. 

“Morning to you both,” I say, while the nurse places by one of the chairs, where Denny sits down after thanking the nurse’s hospitality. 

It’s still a few minutes till our appointment, but I’m not at all nervous, it seems I left my anxiety by the door. I wish the same could have happened to Ian--he must be climbing the walls of that truck. To any Healer or patient passing by, Denny and I are simply two parents-to-be waiting for the doctor’s appointment--nothing weird about that, though in our case, it’s nothing further than the truth. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” I murmur to Burn’s ear. I’m not afraid that anyone may hear us; even though it’s completely quiet around the hospital, the other couple is also speaking to each other in low murmurs, and every Healer and nurse doesn’t usually spy on their patient’s conversations. “It’s not quite fair to you.” 

What I’m actually sorry for is that my real partner can’t be here with me on these occasions, but I can’t say this to Denny; he’s already feeling too awkward as it is. At first I tried to dismiss the need for these appointments, but there was no way Doc would have left me pull this off without regular checks to a competent Healer. 

“Don’t apologize,” he replies with a warm smile. “If I’m being honest, it’s been very funny, to see you both go nuts.” 

I chuckle with him, remembering some moments when Ian and I simply lost our minds over nothing. The first baby’s kicks, when my system started to deny some of the food we ate at the caves,... Thankfully we had the family by our side, and specially, women who’d gone through the same I was going through. 

“I think it would be great to find one female Soul on our side. Some things would be so much easier.” 

“That may be, but till we do, we’ll just have to hang in there. We’ll be fine.” 

With every Soul we kidnap we give them a choice: leave the Planet, to another life, another species; or stay on our side, in a human body. Our aim was never to kill anyone. Unfortunately, no-one’s yet chosen option number two for now. Only our human family has grown. 

All of a sudden a nurse comes to a stop in front of us, looking down on us with a soft, polite smile. “Healer Williams can attend you now,” says he, before starting to push my wheelchair towards one of the offices, where Williams, the same Healer who’s been treating me since my very first check up here, is. Upon seeing us he stands up from behind the desk to greet us more personally, shaking both our hands warmly. 

“Welcome! Welcome back, dear Hannah, Nathan,” he greets, signaling towards the desk, where the nurse drags me to. “Thank you, Cook, close the door when you leave, please.”

“Thanks, Cook,” I say to the nurse, who simply nods and leaves the examination room silently. Opposite to the usual Williams’ cheerful chattering. 

“Well, it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you two. How are you feeling today, Hannah?” 

“Healthy as a Soul. Only clumsier,” I laugh, completely at ease thanks to the easy-going atmosphere. 

And he laughs back thunderously. “Well, pregnancy has its disadvantages. You missed your last scheduled visit, though?”

“Nathan couldn’t come, so I was in no state to--” 

“Absolutely, you shouldn’t travel on your own, even if it’s to see your Healer,” agrees William. When I saw Doc wouldn’t budge on his insistence, I suggested a limit of one visit to the Healer per month, unless there was something wrong. They couldn’t say no to the best bargain chip I could have offered; and since then, to our dismay, we’ve been forced to lie systematically to the Healer. 

“Let’s start, then?” he proposes, grabbing a folder--my medical file--and going through some pages till he gets to the customary questionnaire he asks every time. “Any dizziness since your last visit?” 

“Occasionally, some mornings,” I answer. 

“Has your Host accepted every nutrient and liquids I recommended?” 

“Yes, not a problem there.” 

“She hasn’t been vomiting or skipping any meals, has she?” Williams asks to Denny, automatically, having noticed by now I don’t usually acknowledge any problems with the pregnancy. 

“No, of course not. I’ve been monitoring her closely,” says he. 

“I bet you have,” laughs Williams, though he doesn’t know half of it. At least thirty people have been hovering over me every minute of every day for the past seven-and-a-half months. “Any pains?” 

“Yes, she does, sometimes,” Denny answers before I can dismiss it. “These headaches and abdominal pains--sometimes she can’t even get up from bed.” 

“Nathan!!”, I scowl, finally understanding the strange conversations between Ian, Doc and Denny before we left, and the one cut short in the car earlier. 

Williams laughs at my reaction, before making some annotations on the chart. “I’ll prescribe you these pills--get them at the reception. One every morning, tops, unless the pain doesn’t subside, in which case you should come right back, understood?” 

“Of course, Healer,” agrees Denny. 

“That’s it, then,” concludes Williams, closing the folder. “Now, let’s run a check on the mother and then we’ll pay a visit to the child, shall we?” 

As neither of us speaks against it, the Healer stands up and signals me to follow him--Denny pulls my chair--to a rectangular platform, a 6,4 feet scanning device, formed by three black walls. I take all my clothes, leaving only my underwear on, with by back facing Denny and the Healer, though both of them are looking the other way too. I still wish there was a female nurse or female Healer around here for this--I’m not used at taking my clothes off in front of anyone except for Ian, and at some point, it feels bad to do this. Another reason why Ian’s presence would be so natural here. 

Denny offers me a hand to enter the device, while Williams reminds me where I’m supposed to stand--as if I could ever forget, since there’s a mark of two feet in the middle of the scanner. When I’m put Denny has to leave me alone and both Souls stand on the other side of the walls. I thank again that the machine is tall enough to cover me completely, so they not only don’t see me half-naked, but they don’t see my scarlet blush either. I take a deep breath, stand tall and focus on the low murmur on the machinery. I’ve been told this is very similar to a human X-rays machine, or CT, but this one, as almost every human technology, is better: it scans the whole body at once, including the baby’s system, in a much shorter time. Within minutes I’m back at my chair, putting on my clothes, staring at the pictures and charts on the monitor that only the Healer understands. 

“Let’s see,” he says when the analysis is complete and all the data is uploaded. “Blood pressure’s normal, heart rate within normal range, glucose levels as usual. It seems you’re perfect, Hannah. I’m very glad to hear this, at your point of pregnancy other Souls are in a very worse condition.” 

“And--?” 

“Yes, sorry. Baby’s fine too.” 

“Can you specify, please, Healer?” demands Denny. A Soul wouldn’t usually make such a request, since it may sound like we’re suspecting the Healer’s words, but seems to me Doc gave very specific orders to Denny. Again. 

Despite everything, Williams doesn’t take the interjection personally and chuckles softly before answering him.

“By ‘fine’ I meant that the baby seems to be evolving naturally, growing at the expected rate, their cognitive and motor skills as they should be. To sum up, everything’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about. You’re free to go. Unless you want to know the gender of the baby?” 

“Not just yet. We want it to be a surprise,” I reply politely. He’s asked the same back in our first visit, and gotten the same answer over and over; out in consideration towards Ian, who can’t be here with me on these visits, I don’t want to take this from him too. Even when he won’t be able to attend the delivery either, I just think it’s fair for him that both of us is equally unprepared for this one matter. 

“Okay, then. I should see you again in two weeks.” 

Doing for the first time something I was aware of, Denny leans forward and apologizes in advance. “I’m afraid that’s no good for me. I’ll be out of town. Can we make it in three weeks, please?” 

And also for the first time, the Healer abandons his peaceful and cheerful mood and looks sternly straight at Denny. “It’s OK, but no later, Nathan, I forbid it. Your wife’s due in a bit more than a month.” 

“I don’t need any reminders, Healer,” he replies in a chuckle, which returns us all to the previous relaxed mood. 

“That’s it, then. You may go,” says Williams, standing from his desk again to accompany us to the door. “Don’t forget to ask the nurses for those pills.” 

“We won’t,” assures Denny, pushing my wheelchair again. “Thanks, Doc.” 

“Goodbye. Feel free to come any time if there’s any problem, even if it’s only a question.” 

“We know, thank you, Healer.”

“See you in three weeks.” 

Williams awaits by his door till we turn the corner, Denny pushing my chair gently through the corridors, completely at ease, till we get to the entrance hall. There one of the nurses helps me stand while Denny, even though I’d love to stop him, asks for the prescribed pills at the desk. They give it to him without any kind of resistance, he keeps them on his pocket and places an arm around my waist, waving goodbye to the receptionists as we finally leave the compound to the bright, already hot day. 

As we approach the truck, my nervousness grows gradually as well, getting close to a mild heart attack, since the car looks empty. I know it’s supposed to look like this, but for some seconds I can’t breathe normally until Denny opens the side door for me and my eyes fall upon Ian again, crouched in an awkward and uncomfortable position between the seats. As nervous as the long visit to the Healer was for me, it can’t even begin to cover what Ian’s been suffering, while waiting, inside the car, with the risk of being caught, all surrounded by Souls. 

I climb into the seats and offer him a hand. He takes it gently, sitting effortlessly at my side, caressing my back. 

“It was OK. I’m fine,” I say to reassure him. 

“Then what are these pills for?” 

“Headaches and abdominal pains,” answers Denny, who’s half-listening to us while driving. “Which is normal in her state, so don’t make fuss, OK?” 

I take Ian’s hand, as he doesn’t loot at all convinced, and I understand it’s more due to remorse for not being able of fulfilling his duties as the father than anything else. “Hey. I’m perfectly fine. Better than other Souls in my state, right, Denny?” I demand. 

“Right. The Healer said so himself. All she has to do is keep up the good work.” 

“Exactly. And the baby’s alright too.” 

Ian nods at all the gratifying news, but doesn’t say a thing; and I sigh, torn between sorrow, pain and guilt. Instead of trying to sooth him, I address to the driver. 

“Denny, could we stop for--?” 

“On my way.” 

I nod at him in appreciation and squeeze Ian’s hand tight. He stared at me for some long seconds before answering back, allowing me space to get to my favorite spot, warmly between his arms. After every doctor’s visit we’ve always needed some time to ourselves before heading back to the caves, where we’d both be overwhelmed by the attention from one and from all. A brief stop on our way home won’t matter to anyone, and for both our sakes, we very much need it. 

As we’ve made our habit, we stop at what used to be a drive-and-through fast food restaurant, which now only sells . There’s a cute picnic area nearby, with wooden tables and benches, trees to shield from the sun and a grass area, usually isolated, which is perfect for us. I order a big cheese salad for Ian and a bowl of tropical fruits for myself before joining Ian, who’s waiting, eyes covered behind his sunglasses, sitting already at the picnic area. The man’s already showing his usual grin, almost at ease. As if I didn’t know any better. 

I don’t say anything and offer him his plate and plastic cutlery before sitting by his side, maybe a bit too close to really offer him a comfortable space for eating, but we lean on each other’s side and start scarfing at once. Burn’s sitting on a nearby table by himself, understanding our need for momentary space, and there’s only a family with two kids at the park, so it’s quite an enjoyable meal, under the trees’ shadow and a lukewarm wind blowing gently. In time, I notice Ian relaxing by my side, really calming down after this hell of a morning. Being in the open air does these things to him, even if he’s surrounded by aliens; it’s human nature not to be trapped somewhere underground. He’s come quite used to the Souls, actually; with some practice and patience he could do what I do at supermarkets better than myself. 

“Don’t be jealous,” I beg him some time later, in a whisper. 

“Jealous? Come on, Wanda,” he scoffs. 

“Or mad. Or sad,” I add. Whatever he's feeling, I know it's not what I'd expect coming from him when we're in this situation.

“I’m not either.” 

I raise my head to look at him in the eye, hoping I don’t need to use any more words. He’s not listening to me. He sighs deeply, acknowledging. 

“Sorry. You can’t really blame me for not being ecstatic about this. It’s not ideal.” 

“Of course I don’t blame you, Ian. This situation still wouldn’t be ideal if we both were humans and the Earth hadn’t been invaded by aliens. But I don’t want that hypothetic world, and I don’t want ideal.” 

He nods without looking at me and caresses gently my back, as I sigh in frustration. 

“You shouldn’t keep your feelings from me,” I whine. 

“Who’s the one hurting with all this, Wanda?” he demands sharply. 

“The ideal answer to that question would be that none of us,” I whine. However, I know exactly what he meant and I amend my words before he cuts me short. “It’s both of us, Ian, don’t lie to yourself,” I say, turning towards him. “We’re the parents of this child. You do know I expect you to act like a father when he is born, don’t you?” 

“I’ll be there for you both. You don’t have to worry.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Count on it,” he assures me in a low murmur. “But in the meantime--” 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” I forbid, sending my hand to his lips to stop his talking. “I want you by my side, Ian, now and after the delivery. I need you now.” Thanks to the pregnancy I’ve come to better understand and acknowledge my needs and wishes. And, despite knowing I shouldn’t do so, I’ve learnt too to express them out loud and come to accept the attention I get when I do. And right now, as I turn to face Ian, my back is throbbing. 

Don’t need to say it out loud--Ian notices without a word and simply takes the shoes off my feet, placing my feet to the bench and starts massaging my shoulders and back in gentle, measured, calmed movements, all too-well learned thanks to Doc. I sigh in relief and don’t say a word while he caresses my tensed and aching muscles for some long, relaxing minutes. Afterwards, he just lets me lean against his chest and rests his arms around my waist. 

I surround his arms with mine and we stare for some minutes, maybe half an hour, at the alien family playing mindlessly around, with absolute no worries, cheerfully laughing, showing affectionate gesture towards each other--hugging, kissing, calling each other affectionate nicknames. 

“Do you think we can be them?” I ask in a whisper. 

“I wish that with all my heart,” confesses he, kissing me on the head. Despite his words, I understand he meant a negative. 

“But we can,” I beg just a bit desperate, getting a deep sigh as a response. 

“Wanda, you know it’s going to be difficult. Only one other child has been born in the caves, and that was when things weren’t so much complicated with Souls hanging around with humans. Without mentioning the lack of space in the caves. We could move, of course, as Nathan suggested--But we’re not going to be them.” 

Noticing I won’t be able to change Ian’s mind today, not even about the tiny detail that I’m not moving homes, I just sigh and pat soothingly his arm; he kisses my hair as a response, caressing my shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s head home for now. See if we can meet someone who’s actually excited about this kid,” I suggest, starting to sit up, barely strong enough to get away from him. 

“I’ve never said--” 

“You’re implying this is a mistake, and that’s more than enough, Ian,” I reply sharply as I put my shoes back on. “Just drop it and let’s find Denny. I want to go home, I’m feeling kind of tired.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This last chapter took me longer than I’d expected. It was hard making the different point of views but I think it turned out alright. Hope you like it!

Jamie Stryder’s POV

 

“Sorry to break the good mood, guys, but we really need to get going now.” 

I stir as a response to Jared’s insistence, torn between not wanting to leave and complying one of his orders. But as Wanda, whose hands are stroking my hair, lets out a loud scowl, I understand we can linger for a little while longer and get comfortable again on the ground, Mel’s stomach as my cushion. Though it’s still uncommon for a Soul, we’ve come to terms with Wanda’s unusual scowling and ranting--specially when we all agree with her. It’s a fantastic sunny day, we’ve been laughing and having fun for hours and none of us wants to come back just yet. Being surrounded by Souls isn’t that frightening anymore, when we can chose the perfect spot to loiter around without bothering or being bothered for hours. We almost look like a normal family having fun spending their day outdoors. And though on some terms we are, not blood-related, of course, we can’t compare our situation to that of so many other alien families we’ve crossed by today. 

“Come on, please. Rise and shine,” whines Jared, the only one who can compel to head back home. Or try to. 

“Five more minutes,” begs Mel, crossing her arms behind her neck, even when we’ve been using that excuse for over an hour, at least. 

“No,” replies Jared sharply, starting to lose his patience. “You know the rules: be back before dinner. If we don’t leave now, we won’t make it before curfew. And though I love you all, I’m not putting myself in front of a bullet for any of you.” 

At Wanda’s other side, Ian chuckles softly, not that scared of Uncle Jeb’s rifle anymore now that he’s come to terms to the situation, despite the fact the gun’s been unusually within reach for the last few months. I gather it’s a simple silent warning for the next guy who gets someone pregnant. Which includes, whether they want to pretend I don’t understand so, Mel and Jared. 

I hear a weak kick and a low grunt and half open my eyes. Ian, by Wanda’s side, is massaging his foot, the aim of Jared’s hit. The two men exchange a long, knowing look and then, Ian’s face changes from an upset, discontent to an understanding one and he finally nods as to give a conclusion to the silent conversation. Jared thanks him the same way and Ian turns towards Wanda, caressing gently her arm. I close my eyes again and sigh, mentally preparing myself to follow the orders and stand up. Jared on his own, as he’s seen by now, couldn’t have budged our minds; but with Ian’s help, each one could convince Mel and Wanda respectively. So there’s no point in arguing any more. 

While I stir and stretch my limbs I can hear Ian’s and Jared’s compelling arguments into convincing their girlfriends to leave. “Despite how I hate to say it, I agree with Jared,” says Ian softly, very close to Wanda’s ear. “Don’t want to add any more points for Jeb getting a chance to shoot me.” 

Hiding a chuckle, I stand up, which gets me a gentle tap on the shoulders from Jared, before he kneels to the ground by Mel and coax her to leave. For once, it takes Ian more time to convince Wanda to stand up; but when she does try, we all forget our laziness and drowsiness and surround her to get her on her feet. Though as usual she didn’t acknowledge she needed our help, she thanks us all briefly--before it gets uncomfortable, Jared turns towards the Jeep. 

Ian, Mel and Wanda falling behind, I run behind Jared, getting to the vehicle a few steps before him and lean on it, arms crossed, staring at the man. Understanding my look, he plays for the keys on his hand for some seconds before sighing deeply. 

“Another time, kiddo,” he replies, patting my head. “Wouldn’t want to endanger a baby, would we?” 

“No, of course not,” I say, dropping the subject before Mel or Wanda get too close--I know what their answer would be. Jeb and Jared are the only men who’ve agreed to it. They’re also the only people I’ve dared to ask, but that’s another matter entirely, due to the fact that everyone else sees me like a small kid still. So I jump to the car, sitting on the furthest seat, leaving the door opened, so I can help Wanda get in and get her seatbelt on. By the time she’s settled, Mel, Jared and Ian are already at their places. I lean to grab a bottle of water from the car’s floor and hand it over to Wanda. 

“Thanks,” says she kindly, taking a large sip before handing it to Ian, who couldn’t care less about staying dehydrated in the desert when Wanda falls neatly into his chest, dozing off already. 

“She OK?” I ask, caressing her arm. 

“Only exhausted. She’ll be fine when she gets some sleep at home,” answers Ian. Following his command, I gently take Wanda’s feet and let her rest almost completely laid on the back seats. She smiles at us vaguely, as though this was already part of her dream. 

We’re already on the road--half an hour away from home, I estimate. I look through the window the all-too-known landscape, focusing on my breathing, one of the only distractions here. Jared would never allow us to turn on the radio--even if it still worked on this clunker. He could lose his concentration and that’d be fatal for all our family. He drives as carefully as he can through the bumpy roads, always under the speed limit, his muscles tensed the whole journey--there’s not a moment of relax out here, I know that. 

It’s still one hour before curfew when we approach home--Jared, as usual, was only exaggerating. We stop to greet Geoffrey, proving with a flashlight that we’re all still humans, before passing by him. Jared’s as thoughtful towards Wanda as any of us, though: he doesn’t need to be reminded by any of us to park the car right at the caves’ entrance so she isn’t forced to walk all the way back. Some other times he didn’t think it through and Wanda tried to go back on foot--which ended up in her passing out again. Jared, nor Doc, Ian, Mel, myself or anyone else of the family wouldn’t let that experience happen ever again. 

“End of the ride,” says Jared when he’s pulled the car to a stop. “Hop off, everyone.” 

Mel and I comply at once, waiting for Ian, who has to coax Wanda to wake up, and is forced to carry her out of the vehicle. Judging by Ian’s warm and soft smile, he doesn’t seem to be burdened by this. However, he stops when he realizes Jared isn’t following us nor has he killed the car’s engine. 

“I’m gonna hide the car; it’s not scheduled to be used in the next few days, after all,” he explains. 

We all nod, not one of us volunteering to go park the car instead of him or join him during the task, not even Mel, who’s come to be more by Wanda’s side than Jared’s during these last months. Ian’s forced to half drag Wanda through the caves corridors and we can see we’ll be have to force her to eat before she drops dead--If she were up to it. 

“Please, I need to lay down,” she begs when we’re midway between the kitchen and the dorms, understanding at this point our plans. “I’m not hungry, really--I ate way too much for lunch. Please, Ian, my feet are killing me.” 

That one last sentence convinces us all--Doc did say to abide every one of her needs and wishes. “OK, let’s go,” I decide, panicking only a bit, holding Wanda’s arm and heading her towards the dorm’s corridor. 

We walk with her to their dorm’s door, where Mel forces me to stay put placing one of her strong hands on my shoulder, as Ian helps Wanda lay on her bed, takes off her shoes, sweater and any other mighty uncomfortable piece of clothes. He also grabs a bottle of water and places it within Wanda’s reaching, before stepping away from the bed and looking down on her, making sure he can do no more for her at the moment. 

“Go,” says Wanda, weak voice, dozing off again. 

“Should I go fetch Doc?” I suggest. 

“No,” answers Wanda before Mel or Ian say anything. “I’m just tired. Please, don’t worry the man, let him have a pleasant evening.” 

Guess there’s nothing we can say against that, and Mel confirms my thoughts with her deep sigh and a roll of her eyes, almost matching Ian’s reaction, but he also leans down on Wanda to kiss her on the forehead. 

“I’ll check on you in a short while, OK?” 

“I’ll probably be asleep,” replies Wanda. 

“Well, then, you’ll have made this man very happy.” 

Now I’m the one who rolls his eyes and, not bothering to say goodbye, head towards the kitchens. I’m used to some physical, affectionate interaction thanks to Mel and Jared, but, though I respect them, Wanda and Ian’s relationship goes beyond that and, since the pregnancy, it’s getting harder to bear it. I’d rather not listen to the end of that conversation and go find Jeb, not only to inform him we’re back safe and sound--a piece of news he’s most certainly received by now, since we’ve met a handful of people already--but also to explain to him everything we’ve done today the five of us. 

 

***********************************************

 

Kyle’s POV

What used to be a real novelty, coming back to the caves after a raid, has become almost a boring and usual occurrence, and certainly not interesting enough to hear Jamie rambling about their day out for two hours straight. So when he gets to the kitchens, followed shortly after by Mel, I sit and listen to the kid for the minimum and polite amount of time before excusing myself for leaving the kitchens. I don’t blame the kid, I guess it was a good story, how they got out of the caves, spent the day at a park, had lunch and took a nap at some picnic area close to Phoenix; but it’s nothing out of the ordinary, in the end. The real problem is, it was too similar to what we humans used to do before--Before everything. I’m guessing I’m not the only one barely keeping cool while hearing the kid’s story. 

I go fetch Ian, who’s, as was to be expected, still at the dorms’ area, getting out of his room with a change of clothes in his arms. He makes me shut up with a finger on his lips and I comply, walking with him back to the main gallery in silence, despite knowing we wouldn’t wake up Wanda. 

“Everything good?” 

“Yeah, good day out, it was a blast.” 

“Don’t start, I’ve heard everything there is to hear from Jamie.” 

“I’d be surprised if he’d even told already how we got out of the caves,” he giggles. 

“I left round that time,” I confess, bursting out laughing as well. 

At this point we’re joined by Jared, who, judging by his red face and panting, has ran all the way from the parking zone to the caves’ entrance. Geoffrey follows him suit, riffle at hand, completely useless for months now. 

“Hey, is dinner ready?” asks Jared upon seeing us, as though it was a proper greeting. 

“Not just yet,” I reply. “Half an hour or so.” 

“Here,” says Ian, handing Jared a change of his clothes. “We better hit the bathroom before eating, at least.” 

Jared looks too tired to move, much less to bathe, but grudgingly takes the clothes he’s handed and nods at Ian towards the restroom and we part our separate ways, Ian forcing me to promise I’ll check on Wanda if something happens. Geoffrey and I, with nothing else to do, head back to the kitchens, where thankfully someone’s made Jamie shut up. We sit down where we can, the riffle forgotten by the caves’ entrance, and try not to listen while our family discusses once again how the Souls haven’t changed that much of our old cities--we can remember and distinguish from before the invasion every place where they’ve been out today and Jamie’s described in full detail. Of course, Denny makes the expected comment on how all of us could actually live in a Soul community if we moved past our fears and changed a few of our habits. No thanks. I prefer to sleep with a clean conscience. And even when we’ve made some hell of concessions in the past, this is where I, for one, draw the line. 

Some time later we start getting our trays for dinner, at which point Jared and Ian finally arrive, their hair still wet. Ian sits before me, grabbing the second tray I’d set aside for him, and informs me that Wanda is, at the moment, sound asleep. Doc lifts his head and asks a few more questions to be sure the girl--Soul--is truly fine. I smile, grateful for the news and knowing she’s resting when she needs her sleep, but as soon as I can go fill our trays to escape that conversation as well. 

Dinner takes us all an hour tops and then conversations engage again all around the tables, while those on cleaning duty--Aaron, Judy, Wes--stand up, pile our trays and abide their tasks. I lean on my chair for some minutes, having eaten a bit too much in a much too short time, but when the subject of tomorrow’s work comes up, I stand up. 

“Be right back,” I whisper to Ian, who simply nods at me. He’s weirdly interested in the conversation, since he’s got a couple of day’s work to compensate. Thankfully, though, I’m not the only one who can’t bear the table talk: some go take a bath, some will take their books and go read for a while at some place. I, for one, plan to go back to my dorm and kill some time, maybe go take guard duty for a half an hour or so, before going to bed. 

It was a nice plan--calmed, relaxing evening--that I don’t get to set into motion. When I arrive to the dorm’s corridor I hear what I hope to misinterpret as moaning and for some reason, I stop mid-track, wondering if I heard correctly and, in that case, whether I should pretend as if I hadn’t heard anything and go back to the kitchens, or go investigate what it was. Certainly it can’t mean any harm on the family; if there was some kind of threat over us, it’d come from the entrance, behind me. 

Some seconds later I can tell the noise I hear it’s moaning, and I notice it’s coming from someone in pain. Remembering Wanda’s the only one in the dorms now, I dash to her and Ian’s room, where I get a minute later, panting erratically. 

“Wanda?” I ask before opening the door. 

“Kyle?” she whines, weak voice. 

“Wanda, you OK? I’m coming in, alright?” I say before waiting for an answer that I may not get, opening the door. But I step back as soon as I see her laying on the floor. “My God, I’m sorry! You’re--You’re naked--”

“Not only that, you moron!” she scowls. I’m not given the time to be surprised by the outburst as she gives me yet another fright. “I’m in labor! Go fetch Denny and Doc and Ian!! NOW!!”

 

****************************************

 

Doc’s (Eustace) POV

I should really stop bringing books to kill time at the hospital. These days, what with Wanda pregnant, we haven’t adduced any more Souls for me to work with--procedures that last less than fifteen minutes already--and flu or fever aren’t common anymore here at the caves, so the time spent at the clinic is mostly wasted time to be away from the racket of the family. Other than those two issues, life’s gotten pretty quiet these days. The only problem of it all--I always forget my book at the clinic and once again I find myself at the hospital late at night because of a lonely book. But I couldn’t go to sleep without at least reading a couple of pages. God Bless Wanda for bringing from time to time some books out of Souls libraries--their tech, their knowledge, is amazing. Way beyond what Wanda’s and Burn’s and Denny’s informal lectures would have provided, even in a period of time of ten years. 

I know for certain it’s late because I’ve stayed and participated during the after-dinner conversation and Denny’s informal lecture and Sharon’s advised me not to linger around for too long; that’s why, as soon as I hear steps running towards the hospital, I’m tensed from head to toes and await the bad news looking at the hospital’s entrance. 

It’s Aaron and Judy who’ve ran all the way back here. The man leans on the door, the woman on Aaron’s shoulder, and they don’t even take a second to catch their breath, so it takes me some long seconds to understand them.

“It’s... Wanda. Doc, she’s... Her water just broke. She’s... She’s in labor.”

As soon as the last word sinks in my mind, I drop the book and start running towards the door, trying to focus. “That cannot be. If her water--”

“Doc, it’s happening.” 

“Okay, okay! Then get Denny and the car and--” 

“Doc, they think it’s too late for that,” replies Aaron. 

“That can’t be, how--?” 

“They’re carrying her over here,” interjects Judy solemnly, to make me believe them. “There’s no time.” 

I nod, staying calm though my heartbeat must be close to the moon, but I’m on the move either way, speaking as I walk around the hospital. “Okay, Okay. Then--Aaron, go help them. Or better yet, fetch Sharon and Lucina. Keep the children away from here. Judy, give me a hand.” 

I’ve grabbed some clean sheets from one cupboard and I throw them to her, who understands immediately what I meant: in one sharp movement she takes away the sheets on the biggest examination bed, sending them feet apart, and starts to make the bed again with the new sheets. In the meantime, I’m fetching everything I deem fit, such as “No-pain”, sterilized gloves, scalpel, towels and prepare the lights to illuminate the bed and the adjacent area. By then Judy’s already giving me a hand with the last task and I send her to fill two of my canteens with hot water from the sink. 

Neither of us finishes our intentions; we already hear Wanda’s whines and lower grunts coming from several men. Now I realize I should have asked how they were planning on carrying a woman in labor from her dorm to the hospital, or what we understand as the hospital, but certainly can’t be qualified as such. Not for a Soul, that is--specially when we didn’t even plan for her to give birth inside these caves. Jesus Christ, nothing of this situation’s going as we wanted. Seems I can only hope there aren’t any complications. 

Jared, Wes, Kyle and Geoffrey are holding each a side of a large sheet, with Wanda laying on it, having a hard time carefully carrying her a few feet above the ground; a larger group than I’d wanted comes in after the five of them, Ian always beside Wanda. Judy and I signal the bed we’ve prepared and they take Wanda there, Ian following suit, whispering caring and sweet words to a woman who can barely hear him. When they drop the sheet and I can see Wanda’s face and body language, I understand they weren’t lying: she really is in labor. She’s giving birth to this baby right now, right here. How I wish I could change things. 

“How is this possible?!” I demand as I sit on my chair.

Wanda’s only wearing a night gown so I can easily stir it up with the scalpel and force her legs open. Judy and Sharon replace my hands holding Wanda and I take a look for myself. My poor previous experience confirms what already seemed impossible: there’s no way we can get Wanda to a proper hospital in time. 

“Why haven’t you warned me before?!” 

“Doc, she’s been sleeping since we came here, about two hours ago--” tries to reason Mel. 

“That’s not possible. She’s in labor, for Pete’s sake, her water must have broken at least twelve hours ago!!” 

My words cause a dead silent only broken by Wanda’s whimpers and Judy’s calming and reassuring words, now that Ian’s forgetting his duties as the parent. She’s also taken a towel and is wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

“We would have noticed,” murmurs Ian, referring, I guess, to himself, Jared, Mel and Jamie during their excursion outdoors. 

“During the night?” suggests Mel. “She took a bath this morning before leaving.” 

“She didn’t say anything,” whispers Ian in struggle, dropping his head to Wanda’s forehead. His touch, by chance or not, makes Wanda open her eyes. 

“Of course not,” I grunt, approaching the mother and mellowing my voice. “Wanda? Can you hear me?” 

“Doc,” she whines, panting erratically, holding tight to Ian’s hand. _“It hurts.”_ It’s the first time I’ve heard her complain about something and it breaks my soul that it happens in these circumstances. 

“I know,” I say deeply. “I could give you No-Pain, but--” 

“What’s the problem? Do it!” demands Jared, as polite as ever. Which leads me to order to any unnecessary personnel to clear out. “I don’t want nor need here more than four people.” 

“Mel, you stay. Everyone else, get out,” orders Jeb, signaling for the doors. I see out of the corner of my eye how they all start walking away from the bed, but I dismiss it instantly, since I’ve got bigger problems on my hands. Wanda’s first yell of the night, which echoes through the hospital and the cave’s walls, makes me focus easily. 

“I’m sorry about this, Wanda,” murmurs Ian, caressing her sweaty cheeks, pushing away the hair stuck to her forehead. He would have wanted things to turn out some other way too. “Doc, can’t you give her--?” 

“Think it’ll do nothing,” replies Wanda as best as she can. “Doc, I feel like I’m ready.” 

“And I should agree, my dear. I don’t foresee any complications and according to the latest scans, the baby’s in perfect position for the delivery. But it’s gonna be long and painful, I’m afraid.” 

“That’s OK,” she scowls, squeezing Ian’s hand even tighter. 

 

*************************************

 

Wanda’s POV

 

I have vague memories of what’s happened since Jared, Mel, Jamie, Ian and I came back to the caves yesterday evening. I was exhausted and in pain and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. I remember waking up, trying to change into my pajamas, till I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Kyle finding me naked. Being carried away to the hospital. And then, the hours of delivery just blur together. I know Doc and Ian stayed with me the whole time, helping and encouraging me--I have as well some flashes with Mel, Sharon, Judy and Jamie, but I’m guessing they all took turns to take care for me. Excruciating pain--I couldn’t hold my yells. And then, he came. A beautiful, crying male human baby. 

I’ve been holding him ever since I delivered him, or almost. Doc took him to run some tests and I had to let Ian hold him for a while, too, which translated in my whole family holding for some brief seconds the miracle of life that’s taken place today at the caves. After that, I had to let him go as well while I was carried once again through the caves. I don’t remember much about the discussion between Doc, Ian and Denny, but the conclusion, in which I gather everyone had a saying too, was that I needed to go to a hospital to get checked myself and my baby. 

The journey to the hospital’s blurry as well, though I know it was already daytime, my baby was safely in my arms, and we both were safely in Ian’s arms, till we got to the hospital, where my arrival with a born baby was a complete commotion to every nurse and Healer. Minutes or hours later, here am I, still holding my precious sleeping baby, laying comfortably in one of the hospital’s beds. Nurses come and go, but I don’t really listen or answer to them--neither could I help Denny give some explanation for not having arrived to the hospital in time. I can only hope they’d talk about it back at home and he was ready to lie once more. 

Finally, Healer Williams comes to my room, and I force myself to look away from the baby, which is harder than I’d expected, to my Healer, who’s flashing a big, warm smile. 

“Sorry for the late-hour call, Healer,” I murmur. 

“By all means. I’m sorry I wasn’t with you two during the delivery.” 

“Please don’t. As you can see, everything turned out fine.” I don’t know how many times I’ve said already these words to myself. I look down on the baby and Healer Williams takes it as an invitation to step closer to me and caress the baby’s head. 

“So gorgeous,” he murmurs quietly. I can only nod at that, since it’s one of the words that’s been stuck to my brain since I first saw the baby. A tiny replica of Ian. The baby doesn’t make any justice to the father and yet, the father doesn’t either. He’s just precious, unique in his only way.

Taking a deep breath, being hard for him too, Williams steps away from me and the baby, showing respectful professionalism by now. 

“Well, Nathan said he’d be right back, so I’ll wait till he’s here, shall I?” 

“Wouldn’t want to keep you if you have other duties, Healer.” 

“Nothing besides you two, for now,” replies him, winking at me. At this point, someone knocks on the door and without waiting for an answer, Denny comes in, closes the door and stands beside me by the bed, holding me by the shoulders. He’s panting, because he’s ran all the way from the parking lot to give Ian some news on me and the baby. “Or the three of you,” adds the Healer in a chuckle. I manage to laugh as well beyond my exhaustion. 

“I’m sorry, Healer. How’re Hannah and the baby?” demands Denny. 

“Both of them are just fine,” answers the Healer. It’s reassuring, but knowing we’re going to need way more information than just that, he opens his folder. “The tests came out completely clean. The mother’s as healthy as usual and it looks like the baby will be as strong and healthy as his parents. Seems like the emergency delivery you performed was flawless,” he praises Denny, who blushes slightly. Guess that’s good a cover as any other; every Soul on Earth should be able to deliver a human baby if the need rose. “There were absolutely no complications after the delivery and both of you will be just fine. Let me ask you, Hannah, how are you feeling?” 

“Just exhausted,” I say, resting my head against the pillow. 

“It’s to be expected, dear,” chuckles Healer Williams. “And though I understand you’d want to go back home and rest with your family, I must advice you stay here for a couple hours and get some sleep.” 

“That’s OK, I don’t think I can keep my eyes open for more than five minutes,” I chuckle weakly. The prospect of lowering our guards in the middle of a soul hospital doesn’t frighten me a bit; and even if it did, I couldn’t leave right now on my own two feet. Denny squeezes my hand, maybe to lift my spirits, maybe for some other reason I can’t think of right now. 

“But before that, there’s one more issue we need to discuss.” 

My cells aren’t that exhausted not to notice the Healer’s severe voice and Denny tensing by my side and sending a hand around my shoulders and the other to the baby. As a response, my heart skips a beat and I shift on the bed, trying to find a way out that I fully know I couldn’t take even if I needed to. 

“The baby,” says Williams. “Are you planning on keeping him as a human?”

It’s just such an ordinary question, the only one that was expected at this point, that I don’t know why Denny or I have just overreacted. Too many emotions in the last hours, I guess letting out my breath, as Denny chuckles softly, caressing my hair. 

“Yes, we are,” I answer, trying to force a certain smile. “We want to live this human experience. If that’s not too selfish,” I add as an afterthought, knowing every day there are Souls arriving to the Earth waiting for a Host.

“By all means,” laughs Williams. “It’s your choice, just like any other Soul comes here of their own free will. Well, that’s it for now, please, try to sleep.” 

“I won’t have to try too much,” I joke, blessing the words I was desperate to hear. 

“Later on I’ll send some nurses to give you both some instructions, but don’t worry about it right now. Nathan, the mother needs to sleep a few hours, so don’t bother her.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” replies him. Healer Williams finally leaves, closing the door silently behind him, and Denny turns to look at me and the baby. “I know of this person who’d kill me if I were to deprive you of said basic need.” 

“How’s Ian?” I demand. 

“I sent him home bout forty-five minutes ago,” says Denny, knowing it’s best to give me an answer, because I wouldn’t drop the subject easily, and everyone here’s too tired to argue anymore. “Don’t worry about anything else, Wanda, you must get some sleep now. The baby will be fine, I promise.” 

Carefully I give the baby to him, who embraces the tiny human creature as gently as only a Soul could do this. Within seconds I’m already dozing off, staring at Denny, who swifts slowly on his feet so the baby gets to sleep too. 

 

****************************************

 

Ian O’Shea’s POV

 

As soon as I got to the caves and stuffed a sandwich in my mouth and drank a bottle of water in two sips, I replaced Aaron in guard duty for the rest of the morning. I’ve stayed outdoors during lunch too and I still haven’t let anyone take my place for the afternoon watch. I don’t want to miss the truck, I want to be the first one to see it coming back home--I won’t settle for a second-hand notification. Ever since Denny made me turn back I’ve been on edge. Which means, my nerves haven’t got a chance at peace since yesterday evening. And though I try, I just can’t relax. Remorse is eating me alive. I should be with Wanda. She should have been in a hospital since yesterday morning. She should have delivered our baby safely in a freaking hospital. It’s been hours and still we don’t have any medical report on her--and the baby’s--condition. 

Throughout the afternoon, people come and go to check on me, joining for some minutes the guard duty, uselessly asking if there’s some new development, before leaving me alone again. For now, I’ve been visited by Geoffrey, Judy and Sharon. Usually guard duty is done by two people, in case one of them misses something, but today I needed to be alone, sending them all back to the caves--and so I understand they come to check on me and make sure I haven’t shot myself with the rifle. 

Now it’s Doc who steps outside the caves, looks for me and sits on the same rock as me, leaving a respectful space between us.

“Here. You don’t need to be dehydrated also,” he says, offering me a bottle of water as well. I take it, open it and drink a few sips without really looking at him, always staring at the horizon and the road below us, hoping to see a truck who takes an unmarked turn. But since I came back, no other car has taken this turn headed this way. 

I hand him the bottle and Doc drinks some sips too, before sighing deeply.

“Ian, I get that you’re anxious--” 

“That doesn’t quite cover how I’m feeling, Doc,” I chuckle nervously. 

“It’s understandable, but you don’t need to do this,” he insists. “Wanda’ll come when she’s ready. She’s suffered a ten hours delivery, after all. I actually prefer she spends all the time she needs in a real hospital; it’ll mean she’ll have recovered.” 

I nod gravely, knowing all of that. But it doesn’t help my nerves either way. “Have you slept at all since then?” 

“Have you?” I retort, facing him sideways. 

He chuckles, raising both hands. I know the answer: he dozed off a couple of hours after we carried Wanda outside, but he was up and ready and stressed before I got back. And I’ve already seen the nervousness hovering around the caves; that’s why I prefer guard duty, so I can stay outdoors, away from all that, with my own suffering. It still feels unreal. I’ve hold the baby less than fifteen minutes straight. I still don’t believe I’m actually a father. One of the reasons I need Wanda to come back home is to see the baby again and make sure these past nine months haven’t been a dream of sorts. 

“The father needs to rest too after such experience,” he says. 

“I’ll rest when she’s home. When they’re home,” I amend afterwards. Despite the nine months of preparations I’ve--we’ve--had, it still feels difficult to picture three people where until very recently there were only two. “Safe, the both of them, here in the caves.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but to Denny and Wanda, there probably isn’t a safer place in the whole Earth than a Soul hospital.” 

“That doesn’t work for me,” I scowl, kicking the rock beneath me. “I need to know--to see--that they’re OK. What if there were--?” 

“I’ll say it one more time,” Doc interjects me with a reassuring smile, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. “I didn’t foresee any complications. Medically, Wanda and the baby should be fine.” 

“But what if the Healers--?” 

“We’ve had this discussion way too many times up to this point, Ian,” says Jeb behind us, as usual not giving a damn if he interrupts a private conversation or not. And this time, he’s dragged along Jared, Mel and Jamie, all of whom sit down surrounding Doc and me. No way a kid like Jamie, or our son, learns manners around the old man. 

“Any news?” asks Mel, by my side, not trying to hide her worry. 

“No,” I whine, dropping my head. “And it’s been--” 

“Only six hours,” interjects Jeb. He hadn’t to take a look at his watch; he’s as aware as any of us of the time passing by. “Four since you came back.” 

“After what she’s been through, I’d be surprised if she didn’t sleep for twelve hours straight,” laughs Doc. 

“Don’t tell me off for what I’m about to say,” begs Jamie in a low murmur, “but I hope she comes sooner than that.” 

“Oh, kiddo, she’ll be fine, really," replies Jeb, with his usual easy-going mood. “And as I was going to say before, there’s no way the Healers would have forced Wanda and Denny to occupy the baby with a Soul. So, other than that, what else do you fear?” 

No-one answers the man, but the question was a dead end from the start. There are too many dangers out there every time someone leaves the caves. It’s useless to count them or to explain them to him--plus, he knows that already. I can see it in his face as soon as the rest turns their heads. He’s just trying to calm us down. 

“Well, I think she’ll be upset if she finds out we’ve been worrying all this while for her,” says Jared, addressing directly to Melanie, Wanda being the only means of getting through her. “And she wouldn’t forgive us if she knew we’ve lost a whole day of working because of her.” 

“It’s certainly been quite the useless day,” agrees Jeb, appreciating the distraction. “We can still work a couple of hours.” 

Doc nods and stands up immediately, followed by Jared. Mel takes a little persuasion, as she doesn’t want to look away from the road either. I wave them goodbye silently, my decision clear to everybody without me saying anything out loud, and Jamie simply refuses to budge, back against a rock, legs crossed. 

“Jamie, come on,” orders Mel, patting his shoulder. 

“I want to stay and wait for her,” replies the kid. It surprises me his denial; he usually always abides the rules and complies any order given to him by Jared, Mel, Wanda, Jeb or anyone else in the caves. I fear the moment we have a teenager in our midst. 

“No, Jamie, you come with us.”

A family dispute being the last thing I need right now, I turn half my body to face Mel, still keeping an eye on the road. “He’ll be okay,” I say quietly. “He can stay, I don’t mind.” 

Jamie thanks me with a smile and Mel nods. Even if I look and am too concerned about Wanda, she trusts me and knows I won’t let any harm come to the kid. So they start walking towards the caves’ entrance, Jeb lingering behind them. Understanding he wants to add something else, I don’t turn around just yet, because I won’t be bothered by anything when I finally do. 

“Who knows how much longer you planning on staying out here, so--”

And takes from his pocket a bag of Cheetos. Jamie almost jumps from the rock at the sight, bouncing on his feet while waiting impatiently for Jeb to hand him the bag, proving in two mere seconds that despite everything, he’s still just a human child. The man takes his time purposefully and as was to be expected, Jamie simply takes a hold of the bag of snacks, opens it and takes a handful of snacks to his mouth. 

Even I chuckle at his excitement over some snacks; and then I realize the two of them have actually managed to calm me down for real. Forcing myself not to drown again into depressing thoughts, I hand Jeb the rifle and face Jamie. 

“You're leaving me some, aren’t you?” I demand. 

He stops budgeting and looks down at the snacks, undecided. I hear Jeb’s chuckle fading away as he gets back to the caves, carrying the rifle; and I’d laugh too if I weren’t outraged. Luckily, Jamie’s too distracted and I can easily steal the bag of snacks and sit down again on my spot, scarfing vividly. When Jamie, in a faked hurt yell, sits down by my side, I place the bag between the two of us, proposing a truce. He sighs and then we resume eating in an orderly, composed way. 

In a couple of minutes we’ve finished eating and I offer him the half-empty bottle of water. We drink as silent as we were while taking the snacks, without either looking at each other for quite some time. Jamie shifts positions so he can rest with his back against a rock, his legs folded below his body. I kill time tossing the bottle in the sky, trying to make it stand on its base, not fall on its side; I’m not quite successful, and sometimes Jamie laughs at my lack of skills. Other than that, we don’t exchange a word. 

“By the way,” I say maybe after an hour of silence. “I never asked you if you were OK with this.” 

“Isn’t it a bit too late now?” he asks, his voice barely audible. His legs are long as those of an adult, already, and his feet scrape against my lower back. 

“Probably,” I grant in a snicker, cocking my head to one side. “But I guess you should be given a chance to speak too. I don’t think you ever did.” 

Jamie doesn’t say anything for a long time, somehow confirming what I’ve just said. I’ve just realized than since that day when we announced to our family that Wanda was pregnant, I’ve never heard Jamie’s thoughts, whether to complain or be excited about it. And, considering I’ve already heard ever possible argument on this matter, we should have asked him as well way earlier than this. 

“No, I’m OK with this,” he says finally, in a very low whisper. “It’s nice how you two like each other that much. I mean, a human loving a Soul and a Soul loving the human back that way. It’s great. It gives me--all of us, actually--hope.” 

Hope, I repeat to myself. It’s probably not what we intended with this. It can prove to be fatal sometimes. But, as he’s pointed out, if what he says is true, is too late to worry about it now. 

“And yeah, seeing our family grow like this it’s magical too. So no, I don’t think I have any real complains,” he sums up finally, hitting my shoulder after seeing my worried face. 

“Ever wanted a little brother?” 

“Never thought there was still the chance,” he sighs. 

“Right there with you, kiddo,” I agree. 

After this brief conversation, it’s still more than an hour and a half till there’s any change out there. I manage to control myself and keep quiet on my rock, but it’s impossible for Jamie, who kills time jumping from one rock to another, sometimes causing me a mild heart attack when he disappears from my field of vision. Kyle gets out of the caves too and awaits with us for about ten minutes before getting too bored and waving goodbye. Besides that, it’s awfully quiet. Thankfully; I couldn’t cope with any real conflict with the kind of pain I’m suffering on the inside. 

And that’s probably why I’ve stopped staring at the road long time ago and why, when the time comes, I’m rudely hit on the arm by Jamie. 

“Ouch! What was that for?!” I demand, my first thought why I let Jeb take the rifle. 

“Look. There,” says Jamie, signaling below us. 

I immediately look down on the road and I see what I’ve been waiting for hours: a car diverting from the main road, or at least, the dust cloud stirred by said vehicle. I grab to Jamie’s hand, who does the same out of pure excitement, and slowly stand up, while staring at the car. It’s headed towards the caves by the unmarked route only our family knows by heart. It can only be them--unless there was an encounter with the Seekers. 

“I’ll go meet them. Go warn everybody,” I order sharply. 

But before he can dispute me or say anything for that matter, I’ve already jumped two or three rocks, going to the guarding spot where they are supposed to stop right before entering the caves. Usually the person standing guard has to carry a gun, in case it’s some unwanted visitor, but I can’t even think of that right now. I’m ninety percent sure it’s Wanda, Denny and... My baby. God, that feels weird to think. Specially when we still haven’t decided on a name yet. 

As the sun’s setting already and I don’t wear any kind of flashlight, it takes me way too much time to effectively recognize the vehicle. If this were a trap, I’d be most certainly dead by now, with no means to warn my family. Luckily for everyone, it’s our truck, and Denny takes his head out of the window. 

“Hey, Ian. How’s everyone?” 

I don’t bother to give him an answer; I’ve barely listened to him. I’m more focused on looking beside the driver, to the passenger’s seat, where Wanda is, resting against the car window. She smiles weakly at me--it’s obvious she couldn’t get enough rest. I feel bad for wanting her to come back home as soon as she could, without being properly recovered, but at least now she’s got all the time she may need. 

There’re so many questions piling up on my head that I force myself to keep my mouth shut. It’s not the time nor the place. 

“Come on, let’s go,” I order, signaling forward while stepping away from the car. 

Denny nods once and steps on the gas carefully, since it’s barely fifty feet already to the caves’ entrance. I follow the vehicle half-jogging, swallowing an incredible amount of sand and dirt, and so, when Denny stops the car below the caves coverage and kills the engine, I’m already by the passenger’s seat. By the corner of my eye I notice the large crowd present, which neither Wanda nor I had expected or planned--there’re too many people in a way too small and dark place. Every sound echoes for minutes and every tiny movement seems enormous. I notice everyone’s stare as I open Wanda’s door and help her out in a fluid motion, receiving in exchange a long, sweet kiss on the lips. Now that I can see her, she looks exhausted, but content. It’s the only thing that can calm my nerves as I take her in my arms and carry her outside the vehicle. 

“Hello everyone,” greets Denny, going to meet with our family. “Sorry it took us so long. Healers wanted to be sure Wanda ate and slept enough to recover from the delivery.”

No-one’s barely listening or watching at the man, too interested in Wanda and I and the baby. Only Doc is sympathetic enough to give him a straight answer. 

“And I’m glad they forced her to stay.” 

As they chat in low murmurs, I keep my arms around Wanda, on her waist and arm, since her step isn’t very steady yet. She’s turned towards the vehicle and opens the rear door, unbuckling a seatbelt and getting a stroller out. 

“You went shopping?” I demand, throwing mercilessly back at Denny the exhaustion and nervousness of a very, long day. Wanda neither needed or was in the state to stop at a convenience store. 

“Everything in there was given to us by the nurses at the hospital,” replies the man, raising his hands as to show he isn’t planning on having an argument at this time or place. 

I look inside the car beyond Wanda and the stroller. There’s a backpack full, I’m guessing, of a first-time round parents necessities. I’ll grant them that, they are thoughtful towards a mother who’s suffered a ten-hour delivery. 

Wanda squeezes gently my hand and pushes me away of the vehicle and my quite erratic thoughts. She’s holding the stroller with our baby on it with the other hand, while our family surround us, practically as excited as I am to see the baby--any strain forgotten already. As Wanda pushes away the blanket covering our child, my breath stops at the same moment when a general sigh of fascination and enchantment echoes through the cave. Everyone, including myself, is automatically entranced by the sight of the tiny baby, who’s sleeping soundly on the stroller, his little hands curled in even smaller fists, against his smooth skin chin. Jamie’s the first to send a gentle hand towards the baby, caressing his cheek with a single finger, as he could embrace the whole baby’s head with one of his hands. 

I don’t remember how to breathe till Wanda turns to look at me intently. Then I realize I’ve been smiling like a fool, squeezing her hand tighter and tighter. I release her and move my arm around her waist, raising my free hand towards the tiny human being, offering him my little finger. Still unconscious, the baby grabs it with one of his minute hands and restrains me with his minimal force--not that I’m in any hurry to let go now. I think I could stare at him for hours and still not get enough of him. Which is maybe what’s happened to Wanda back at the hospital. 

“Everyone,” whispers Wanda, talking in a weak whisper without looking away from our child either, “I’d like you to meet Nicholas O’Shea.” 

My heart stops for the second time in minutes as I raise my head to look first at my brother, whose face seems as idiotic as mine must be, then at Wanda, who greets me with a warm, bright smile. 

“Nicholas?” I ask. We never spent too much time discussing names--there were way too many risks before us to get ahead of ourselves. But Nick was one of my suggestions at the time. My father’s name. Guess it stuck with her. And guess my father’s name won’t have died just yet. 

“Nicholas,” confirms her with a nod of her head. Figuring she wouldn’t have chosen it hadn’t she been gone along with it too, I accept the name as any other, and lean forward to kiss the baby--Nick--gently on the forehead. 

By my side, Jamie pouts slightly. “I thought you liked my name,” he complies softly. 

“Jamie,” reprimands Melanie, fighting, I know, the urge to jokingly slap her brother. “It was not your decision to make.” 

Wanda laughs softly and the sound seems music to my ears. It’s been some weeks till I’ve heard her laugh for real, truly calmed, amazed by something happening in front of her. 

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be,” she replies. “Don’t worry, maybe the next one--?” 

Jeb clears his throat to stop Wanda to speak any further. “Let’s not get ahed of ourselves, please, honey. One baby is more than enough in these caves.” 

I laugh to confirm it, as I was trying to stop Wanda myself too. I’ve barely let this situation sink in and we’ll be caught up with it for so many years now. Wouldn’t want another baby to make the whole thing worse--or to give Jeb a chance to finally shoot at me, I know he still wants to. So, dropping the subject, I look down on my baby again. Wanda once said that with this baby, it’d be like she were to start her eleventh life--her third on Earth. I kind of agree, even when I’ve had nothing else than this human life. It seems like our lives in the caves have turned outside out for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> "Driving lessons" coming up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop writing so I just had to add another chapter. I think this is definitely the last one.

Wanda's POV

 

Nicholas O’Shea isn’t mine and Ian’s kid. He’s actually everyone’s kid. 

He could easily be the most spoiled rotten kid on Earth, the way we’re treating him. On some work days I don’t see him for hours straight, but I don’t have to worry, because I know the kid’s spent all morning or afternoon from hand to hand, never forgotten, always taken care of. Genuine, real, concern and wish for his well-being, not just worry should the kid bring an army of Souls our way, even from some people I never would have thought could be so mesmerized by a kid--Sharon or Kyle, for one. After expressing my surprise and happiness to Mel one evening, I realized it wasn’t simply because we had a new member to our human family, but because this new member, born out of love between an alien and a human being, is a miracle to all our family’s eye. The hope things can get better, that humankind isn’t yet extinct. From that day forward, I conceded, grudgingly, more freedom for everyone concerning Nick--as long as he didn’t end up hurt in any way. After all, if the child brought them all happiness, who was I to restrict it? 

On the days where I didn’t see my boy except for eating hours, my only concern is my heart’s ache for being separated for the longest time from my kid. I’ve happened to understand a lot about possession and selfishness over the last few months, when I was forced not to hide my needs and pains, and now I’ve learnt my lesson and I don’t care anymore. I barely want to be away from my kid. He’s such an adorable, lovable, funny little baby that I don’t want him out of my arms for more than a few hours. Even so, within days I realize everyone in the caves has become Nick’s favorite aunt or uncle. 

Nick’s presence has transformed our caves. It seems I have this natural gift of changing upside down things over here--first when Jeb brought me in, then when people started to believe me and defend me, afterwards when “I found Denny” even though that wasn’t my doing, and now this, a human child. Everyone wants to spend time with him, even if it’s to play with him to keep him entertained, to change him, to bathe him, or to show him around the caves, and they’d feed him too if I wasn’t the only one in the caves able to do so--and I know he’ll be taken away from me also during eating hours as soon as he can chew properly. I don’t really mind, I’m so glad seeing the changes in my family. Jeb’s overexcited to be, as he so calls himself, a first-time granddad, and he laughs and smiles more than I’ve ever seen the man do before. Jamie and Lucina’s kids are just so happy to have even a baby boy to play with. When Nicholas appears crawling--which he barely has a chance of doing--anywhere, everyone who was currently working there quit their chores to show the kid their full attention. And he welcomes it gladly. 

At the end of the day I’m more relieved than anything to be in my dorm with Ian and Nicholas alone. We’ve moved to another room big enough to fit a crib besides a medium-sized bed; we don’t exactly need to give any excuses to anyone. Shield from everyone’s eyes and attentions inside Ian’s arms, holding an exhausted Nicholas between us, it has to be, probably, one of the newly known best feelings in the world. Especially when it lasts so little, since we all usually drift to unconsciousness within seconds. Except, of course, for when Nicholas just doesn’t want to sleep and bawls his lungs out despite his father’s and mine’s best efforts. Blissfully, when this situation lingers for more than ten minutes we already have an escort outside the door, usually preceded by Lucina and Jeb, who are more than willing to take the baby or help us make him sleep. 

Despite my worse fears, as soon as the baby’s in the caves and we’re all adjusted to the new situation and schedules, Ian returns to his usual self. He’s as deeply committed to this as he promised--he cares for this baby as much as for me and as much as I care for him. I know just by looking in his eyes how much he misses our Nick throughout a whole day’s work, and how happy he is, beyond the exhaustion, when the three of us meet at dinner and, later, we’re all alone at our dorm. 

The only thing is that he tries to make up for those few days of remorse and pain and guilt by being overprotective of the two of us, asking every two minutes if we’re okay or if we need anything--it was nice at the beginning to see he cared, but after some weeks it’s become irritating. I’m sure Nick’d say the same if he could grasp what’s going on around him and form the words. But, as Melanie’d put it, I understand he isn’t just trying to make up for everything he did, said or the way he simply acted; he’s the first one to be absolutely mesmerized by this miracle of life we’ve both created. 

But there are also these nights when I don’t get any sleep at all, looking down on our baby, caressing his cheek carefully as not to wake him up, my free hand up to Ian’s hair, pulling and twisting it in little curls, his hands around my waist, pulling me close to his body even in his sleep. I’m at a place that I love, but I never thought I’d be in. Not throughout my eight lives, much less when I came here on Earth and I was inserted into Mel’s body. When I set to find the human’s cell, I never thought I’d come to love one of the humans who’d tried to kill me, to the point where we’d have a child together. However, we do. 

And now I fully understand what everyone said about this not being a suitable place for a child to live in. I understand a mother’s love, wanting to give her child anything he could want or need. This is not a good life for Nicholas. If he were a soul kid, things may be different. But things are the way they are--and this life hidden in the caves, terrorized by what’s supposed to be his rightful Planet, is not all what this existence has to offer him. Given his so few existing years, I want him to have a full knowledge of all this Planet’s marvels. Just like any other mother, human or not, I want him to understand and experience everything there is to know here. 

Which means, I realize after some long, full of remorse sleepless nights, my work’s here is not finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
